Unexpected Events
by ericapayne
Summary: Lily finds herself in a completely different world when she is forced to move to London. Will her hatred of the place turn to love when she meets five special boys from the band One Direction?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I can't believe you're doing this to me", I shouted out to my parents before I ran upstairs and slammed the door to my bedroom as hard as possible.

I had watched so many movies where this had happened and I would laugh at the spoilt brats yelling at their parents, but this was no movie, or laughing matter, I was moving to London. This was just great. After living my whole seventeen year old life in Australia I had to move. I couldn't believe they would do this to me. I had everything I needed here; amazing friends, nice teachers and the best boyfriend possible, and now it was all being snatched away from me. My dad works with bands here in Australia and it turns out he got given a 'huge' promotion to manage some band in the UK (sun reflection, one connection, something like that anyway). So apparently it was settled, the whole family was picking up everything and moving away from the sunny streets of Brisbane to the icy, cold suburbs of London.

I decided to see what Daniel had to say about this. There was no way he would want to leave especially since moving meant that he wouldn't be able to see Aimee, his girlfriend since like grade ten. The two have been happily together for three years now. I knew that my older brother would have by back with this, not wanting to move either. I walked down the hallway and turned left into Daniel's room.  
"Hey Lily, what's up?" he said as he closed his laptop and patted the bed for me to sit down. He could tell something was wrong.  
"Well, I have to go to move to a country where I don't know anyone and basically create a new life for myself" I said as I felt a tear slip down my face.  
"I know it will be hard leaving all your friends and Hayden but you'll fit in fine", he said in a soothing way.

Well this was unexpected I thought he would agree with me completely. I had it all planned out, we would convince your younger brother Noah to agree with us and then we would all protest like they did in the 60's to our parents and not have to move. It was simple. But apparently this wasn't how it was going to end.

"What? What about University and your friends and….and Aimee!" I asked as the tears started to stream.  
"That's what I was doing before you came in, looking at possible uni choices, I can easily transfer my uni course to somewhere in London, I will keep in contact with my friends and Aimee and I will be fine" he said as he answered my questions.

I walked out of Dan's room quickly, he was no help. As I was on the way back to my room, to curl up in a ball and pretend this was not happening, I saw Noah putting clothes away. Wait, what? He was packing! So apparently I was the only one in my family who didn't want this.

It was decided for me, the Martin's were moving to London.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A week had passed and the day of the unwanted departure was almost here. Little had been said between my parents and I, it was usually just the awkward greeting in the morning, neither of us wanting to cause any conflict before the big day.

Tomorrow would be the day that I would say goodbye to my whole world and step into a new one. I woke up early in the morning, early being ten, and quickly had a shower and sorted through what was left of my clothes until I found something to wear. After about half an hour of searching I wore this cgi/set?id=60130971 and quickly braided by golden hair. I grabbed my phone and wallet before I heard a car honking outside. I ran down the stairs yelled bye to whoever was in the living room and closed the door behind myself.

"Lily!" Nicole screamed as I jumped into the car.

She pulled me in for a hug and I could feel myself losing circulation. She finally let go and proceeded to drive to our favourite spot. Nicole and I had been best friends since grade two and no one could get between us.

"So keen for tomorrow?" she teased as she turned up the radio to listen to some song by some 'famous' boy band.

"Please let's not bring that up straight away, I need today to relax and spend time with my friends before everything is ripped away from me" I said, feeling sick as I spoke about it.

"Sure, no problem, don't worry it's not like you're never going to see any of us ever again" Nicole said as she pulled into the car park of our favourite ice-cream place.

Every Friday the two of us would go and get our favourite ice creams before making our way to the park across the road. Lame, I know but we had made a tradition out of it.

Nicole pushed open the door and the familiar sound of the bell ringing was heard as we walked through. We gave a friendly smile to the guy behind the counter and quickly gave our orders, paid and left. As we walked across the road and to the park I could see some of my close friends and Hayden. We both quickly joined them and the small picnic they had set up. Aww Cute! I took a seat between Hayden and Nicole and it suddenly all hit me. I was actually leaving tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I had come back later that afternoon after a lot of crying and goodbyes but I knew the hardest was yet to come, with Nicole and Hayden who were coming to the airport.

The rest of the afternoon was basically spent packing the remaining clothes and other things I was taking to the hell hole A.K.A London. After hours of making sure I had everything I collapsed on my "bed", which now consisted of a sleeping bag and a pillow, and fell asleep.

I had a really strange dream that night. It was uh….interesting? So I had moved and lived in a nice suburb where kids were running around and were playing. I could see Noah talking to Dan who was with…Aimee what? How was she here. Anyway then I could see my dad doing some work stuff and he was talking to some guys. What the hell? There were five, of them, but I couldn't see their faces. All I knew was they looked good from behind. Then one of them turned around. God he was hot. He ran up to me and kept on calling "Lily, Lily, Lily".

I woke up to Noah shaking me.

"Lily, Lily, LILY" he shouted in my ear.

"Calm your tits I'm awake" I said as I looked around to the empty room

"Hurry up, you have ten minutes" he said as he walked out the door

Shit. I thought to myself. I got up ran to the bathroom stripped of my clothes and had the quickest shower possible. I quickly dried myself and changed into this cgi/set?id=60180010. I ran downstairs where my suitcase was waiting for me alongside the rest of the family.

"Come on Lily, we're going to be late" Dad said as he walked out the door, followed by mum, Dan and Noah.

I went outside and took one last look back. I finally turned back around and got into the car as it headed for the airport.

Twenty minutes later and we had arrived at the airport. We all got out of the car, grabbed a few trolleys and put our luggage onto it. We wheeled them through the airport, checked in and waited in the food area. While I looked around the duty free makeup I felt to hands grab me by my waste and spin me around.

"Holy cr-" I screamed but then came face to face with those beautiful green eyes I knew so well. Hayden and Nicole had arrived.

Hayden wrapped me in a hug that I never wanted to end. Finally we broke away and I gave Nicole a huge hug like she had given me yesterday. The three of us went over to one of the airport cafes ordered three coffees and found a vacant table. For the next couple of hours all we did was laugh, talk and cry, Nicole and I did the crying but I'm pretty sure I saw a tear slip from Hayden.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, the flight Q137 to London is boarding please proceed to gate 29", the voice on the overhead said.

I could see my family getting up and ready to leave, Aimee and Dan were saying their final goodbyes and Noah and his friends were doing the same. The three of us stood up and that's when the tears really started flowing. I quickly hugged Nicole. Nothing much was said but I knew exactly what she was thinking. I then moved onto Hayden. The two of us hugged for what seemed a life time, followed by one of the most heartfelt kisses we had ever shared. I looked into his green eyes and he looked into my blue ones before I heard him whisper in my ear:

"Everything is going to be fine"

I let go gave them a wave and hurried of to join the rest of my family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next twenty-two hours were really going to test me. I was in between Dan and Noah with a stupid kid kicking my seat behind me and babies crying in front of me. I did what I thought was best, plugged in my earphones and hope that the beautiful voice of Ed Sheeran would wash away everything I was feeling. I slowly felt myself drift off to sleep. I was hugging someone, he smelt really good. I thought it was Hayden, we pulled apart. He leaned into kiss me and I had my eyes shut. Our lips touched and I immediately knew it wasn't Hayden, but I didn't pull away. It felt…good? Not like kissing Hayden…I think this kiss was more special.

I was quickly pulled out of my dream my some stupid kids kicking my seat. Why did kids have to travel anyway? Couldn't their parents do themselves and all the passengers on the plane a favour and leave them at home? The kicking continued. I had had enough, I swiftly spun around in my chair told them to stop or I would have them pushed of the plane and then proceeded to go back to sleep.

I found myself having the exact same dream again, but enjoyed it more. I had come to the conclusion I have my mother to blame for making me watch 'The Bold and the Beautiful' with her. After a couple more hours of flying we had finally landed in London.

All the passengers disembarked the plane and headed in to collect their luggage. Me being the sensible one in the family told my parents I would meet them outside. "Nice move Lily, getting them to carry your luggage" I said to myself as I found 5 euros on the ground. "Okay so this is the highlight of my day" I continued to talk to myself (Don't judge) I saw a small internet café and hurried to the last free computer. Just as I dived onto the chair I found myself sat upon by some random guy who really needed to get off me if he didn't want me to die.

"Sorry" he said as he got off me in a very husky voice, he looked kinda familiar

"No harm done (yeah except my organs now being damaged)" I said sarcastically

I quickly logged onto Facebook to find a few new messages from Nicole and Hayden as well as some of my other close friends. Before I answered them, I had this sneeking suspicion that I was being watched, I turned around to find two green eyes watch me behind the chocolate curls on his head.

"Uh, Can I help you?' I said bluntly

"Nuh, it's um a nothing but I um wanted to use that computer" he said to me

"Well, I'll be done soon" I said quite rudely, not being in the mood to talk to this stranger, although he was like a sex god

I replied to the messages, logged out and got up to leave before I was stopped by the same stranger.

"What's your name" he said while looking into my eyes

"Lily Martin" I said while trying to leave again

"Well Lily, is your dad David?" he said with a grin on his face

"Yeah?" I said not knowing how he knew my dad

"Well see you later then" He said as he took the seat I had previously occupied.

"Don't count on it" I said while walking away

"I wouldn't bet on that" he said laughing.

That was strange. How the hell did he know my father's name? Well I guess he is kinda big in the music business. I wiped the occurrence from my mind and, after asking lots of grumpy Brits for directions, found my parents at the exit.

We all piled into a taxi and drove to our new home. Dad's work had paid for it and from what I had heard it was meant to be quite nice. We entered this little colder sack kind of thing. Wow, the houses around here were really…nice, to say the least. They were massive! And there was this little park in the middle. Okay so maybe London wasn't as bad as I had thought.

The taxi stopped and we arrived at the place I would be calling home from now on. I got out and my jaw dropped, this place was….amazing! Some people were waiting outside the house for us, probably from dad's work, but I just ran past them as I searched the house for the perfect room. I ran upstairs and found the room that suited me the best. Noah came in and tried to have it and we argued for like an hour but he finally let me have it. ILY NOAH!

Everyone was dead tired so we just ordered some lunch, ate it and then all went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I woke the next day to pounding on the door. "Who the hell is coming to visit us so early in the morning?" I thought as I checked the time on my crappy little phone, confirming it was too early to be awake. I mean come on who makes up at 2? Okay so maybe it was in the afternoon but still, I was tired.

"Lily open the door, my dad yelled from what sounded like the study, "It's probably the mail"

I grunted in reply. Who gets mail after living in the country for a day? And why couldn't they just put it in the mail box like a normal person does? England was weird. I put on a hoodie over my sports bra that I had slept in and didn't bother to change out of my boxers, I didn't care if this stupid mail man saw me in all my sleeping glory.

I jogged down the stairs, grabbed the keys of the counter and headed towards the door. The knocking continued.

"I AM TRYING TO FIND THE KEY, JUST PUT IT IN THE MAILBOX SO I CAN GO BACK TO SLEEP" I yelled getting pretty pissed off at the person behind the door

"Won't fit" was the simple reply of a very strong English accent from some guy who didn't think I deserved any sleep

I finally figured out which key I needed to use and opened the door.

Standing behind the door was a boy, well uh not a boy he looked about twenty, had brown hair that was pushed up to the side and was wearing a striped top, suspenders and Toms.

"Hello love, I'm Louis" he said sweetly, shit he was hot

"Um hi, can I help you?" I said suddenly becoming very self-conscious of what I was wearing.

"We're here to see your dad" an Irish accent said, the one who spoke first moved out of the way to reveal the person who had just spoke, a guy probably only a little taller than me with blond hair and big blue eyes. He was sooooo cute but really hot at the same time. Was that even possible?

Then something weird happened behind the next guy, who had tanned skin, a quiff and was probably the sexiest thing to roam the planet, were two guys that looked very familiar.

My jaw dropped. One of them was the boy from yesterday.

"What the actual fu-" I started but was rudely cut off.

"Lovely to see you again" said the curly haired one as he came into the house and embraced me in a hug.

Well this was awkward. I probably had the worst breath possible and five freakin babes were in my house. I pulled away to see a cheeky glint in his eyes. He walked past me and into the living room.

"Hello, we made have a meeting with your father this morning" said the boy that looked really familiar, but I couldn't place where from.

He was beautiful, cute, handsome and sexy all wrapped in one. He had short brown hair and the most beautiful big brown eyes.

I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. I Lily Martin, was in the company of the five most beautiful boys to walk this planet we call earth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The rest of the boys came in and took a seat with Harry in the living room. I snapped back to reality and closed the doors.

Thinking no one would see me I tried to run subtly upstairs and to my room.

"Where are you going?" The curly haired one asked.

"Um..uh" I stuttered.

"Come and join us" the familiar looking one said.

Crap. Crapity, crapity, crap. I thought inside my head.

I took a seat next to the one who had invited me to sit with them.

"I'm Liam, pleasure to meet you" he said as he gave be a tight hug. Pleasure? Someone was polite.

"Niall" said the Irish one hugging me also.

"I'm Louis as you know and that's Zayn" he said while pointing to the sex bomb.

"And I am Harry" the one from yesterday said with a cheeky wink.

"I'm Lily" I said shyly, though I never was the one to be quiet, but hey I'm in my pyjamas with five ridiculously good looking boys.

"We're in a band, One Direction, and your Dad is going to be working with us" Niall said

"That makes sense now" I said.

"Hello boys" we all turned around to see my dad standing behind us.

I saw this my chance to escape and dress in something normal.

"Well..I'll uh leave you to do you're work" I said as I ran up the stairs and into the shower.

This was really weird. First day in London and I have already met some famous boyband. I turned on my iPod, turned on the shower and jumped in to find the hot water crashing onto my skin. After spending half an hour in the shower thinking about what had just happened I got out, wrapped a towel around myself and ran to my room.

I sang along to Skinny Love as I walked into my room to find the boys there. What, why were they here?

"Not to be rude or anything but do you mind getting out so I can change?" I said as they turned around to see me.

"I think I'd rather stay" Harry smirked

"Well that's not an option"

"Sorry, we'll get him outa here, oh and your dad asked if we could show you guys around so don't take to long" Zayn said as he pushed Harry out and the rest of the boys followed.

Little man perve.

I closed the door, made sure it was locked and changed into some tights, a top and my vans. I grabbed a bag with my wallet and the money my dad had given to me earlier. cgi/set?id=60581855

I quickly put my hair up in a messy bun, not having time to straighten it and left to go and grab Noah and Dan.

I got my two brothers and met the boys downstairs.

"Where are we going Louis?" Noah asked

"Wherever you guys want" he smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

We decided that we would all split up and meet at some restaurant later to have dinner. Noah and Zayn went to the park, Louis, Niall and Dan went shopping and Liam, Harry and I decided just to go for a walk around the neighbourhood.

I walked in the middle with Harry on my left and Liam on my right. We started to walk down the street when I suddenly remembered something.

"Harry how did you know who I was yesterday?" I said, still confused from that run in.

"Simon showed us a picture of your family and I recognised you" he said

"Right" it all made sense now.

"So Lily, tell us about yourself, we might as well get to know each other seeing that we will be seeing a lot of each other" Liam said.

He was so hot. Shit I was going to melt. No Lily you have a boyfriend.

"My name is Lily Ellen Martin, I'm 17 my birthday is on the 17th of October, meaning it is in two weeks, I've lived in Australia all my life, until now, I was dead against coming here, my best friend's name is Nicole and my boyfriend's name is Hayden" I summed up

"I am Liam James Payne, 19, my birthday is the 29th of August and I'm from Wolverhampton" Liam said as we walked down the next street.

"And I am Harry, as you know, I'm 18 born on the 1st of Feb, from Holmes Chapel and have an interest in blondes" he winked

Why did his wink so much?

"Well that's great Harry, but she has a boyfriend" Liam said. Wait was that a hint of sadness I heard there. HAHA Liam Payne was sad I had a boyfriend.

"Yeah…do either of you have girlfriends?" I asked.

They both shook their head.

We stopped in front of this mansion. I thought it was to admire the place. That was before Liam pulled out the keys from his pocket and Harry followed after. I stood outside the house with my jaw hitting the ground.

"You coming?" Liam asked adorably.

Wait did I just think that. YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND LILY! But Liam is so perfect. SO IS HAYDEN. I know but there's something different about Liam. I had this internal battle with myself as I entered the house.

To sum it up it was huge.

"Hey Liam, can we just order some pizzas and stay here tonight, I don't really feel like going out" Harry asked

"Yeah sure, I don't mind, is that all right with you Lily?" Liam asked me

"Yeah sure that's fine with me. I mean I have no friends here so I have nothing better to do. No wait, I mean it's not like I don't want to hang out with you. My only other option is having movie night with mum and dad. But this is so much better than hanging out with them, I mean they do have ice cream, but I would love to stay, je suis en retard-" I rambled like an idiot.

So now all those years of French lessons paid off.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes" Liam chuckled.

I am an idiot.

I am such an idiot.

I am the world's biggest Idiot and I think I have a crush on Liam Payne.

Shoot me now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"The boys said they would meet up with us tomorrow, they're still taking Noah and Dan to that restaurant" Harry said as he got off the phone.

"That's fine I'm going to order the pizzas now" Liam said as he walked over to the phone.

It was about 7 now and the sky was already completely dark. I had called mama bear to tell her I was staying the night at Liam's and she said it was fine but she told me to be "responsible and sensible".

Eww mum. Who do you think I am? Some slut who sleeps around with people she met five hours ago.

Honestly I worry about her.

"What pizza's do you want?" Liam called from down the hall somewhere.

"Meatlovers" I yelled back

Liam came back through to where I was, just awkwardly standing in the living room while Harry was texting on the couch.

"So that's all taken care off, Lily can you help me bring some mattresses down?" Liam asked

"Sure" I said happily

I followed Liam up the stairs and into a room. It seemed to be a guest room or something.

"So Liam, want to play twenty questions?"

"Yeah sure, you can start"

"Okay..uh…have any siblings?" I asked, not really knowing a lot about him or his life

"Yeah I have two sisters, Ruth and Nicole, um most embarrassing thing you've done?"

"Um well I got drunk at this party and I was really off my face then I said I was going home let a few words slip lose, fell into the pool, got out and went to sleep in the bushes" I said remembering Nicole's party earlier this year.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA" Liam cracked up. I didn't even think it was that funny but obviously he did.

We got the mattress and started to carry it down stairs. But by we I mean Liam. I just sat on the mattress while he pushed me down the stairs on it. We did the exact same thing again when we went to go get the next mattress.

Liam and I set them up in the living room with blankets and heaps of pillows.

"So when are you starting school Lily?" Harry asked as he came to join us on the mattresses.

"On Monday" I said. I had completely forgotten about school and personally I wish I didn't have to go back.

It's not like I was bad at school, I was actually pretty good. It was the whole finding new friends thing and settling back in.

"Where are you going to school?" Liam asked as he came back from the kitchen with a bowl of chips which I helped myself to.

See this was the weird thing about me. I could either be super awkward or really comfortable with people, depending on the situation.

"I think its St Lawrence's or something" I stated as I realised I hadn't got the uniform yet.

"Oh I've heard of that school, they're meant to be really good" Liam said

The doorbell rang and Liam hurried to the door. He came back swiftly and laid the pizzas in front of us. The three of us dove into the pizzas, I finished after three pieces, but apparently that wasn't enough for the boys who continued to eat a whole pizza each.

"I should probably go home and grab some stuff for tonight" I said as I walked to the exit.

"I'm coming with you" Harry said as Liam and him rushed up beside me.

"I'm not two, and it's down the block" I said tying to open the door, but was stopped by Liam.

"What if you get raped?" Harry blurted out.

"How do I know that you won't rape me if you come along" I proceeded to walk out to door while Harry registered what I had just said.

"It's not rape if you like it" he shouted, feeling very happy with himself before going back inside to watch some t.v.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Liam wasn't convinced as I found myself being joined by him.

"You know I could have walked alone" I said feeling very happy that he had come.

"Yeah, but….uh….I could use the fresh air" Liam said.

We continued to talk as I entered the unlocked house and closed the door behind myself. It was now about 9:30 and the boys were still at dinner.

"Hey mum, hi dad" I said to my two parents who were sitting on the couch watching the Notebook.

"Hey sweetie, you must be Liam" my mum called as she turned around on the couch to face us.

"Yes I am, lovely to meet you Mrs Martin" Liam said as he walked over and shook her hand.

"Please call me Daisy" she said

I pulled Liam upstairs and into my room. I frantically began searching the boxes for clothes before shoving some into a bag and going into the bathroom and grabbing my toothbrush. I walked back into my room to find Liam looking around.

"I haven't done much to the room yet" I said as I stared at the blank walls

"Do you want some help setting up…like tomorrow or something?" Liam asked as he moved a box out of the way.

"That'd be great" I said as we walked down the stairs.

"Lily" my mum called as I was about to walk out the door.

"Yeah mum?" I said as I came back in to where she was.

"Remember you have to buy your uniform tomorrow, there's some money on the counter, I can't take you, I have a job interview" she said as she gestured towards the counter.

"Yeah I'll go, bye mum" I said as I attempted to leave again.

"And Lily, remember what I said before" she said before turning back to the movie the two of them were watching.

I didn't bother to reply as I pulled Liam out the door and we began the route back to his house.

"What did she tell you before?" He grinned.

"Um..uh nothing, it doesn't matter" I said.

We both walked back, the talking never died down. We spoke of things that ranged from primary school to friends and interests. I began to notice that every time Liam spoke I smiled. It was weird. I was never like this around Hayden.

Damn it. I had forgotten all about him. What was wrong with me? Back home all I thought about was

Hayden. He was basically my whole world. But I never felt like this around him. I had known Liam for a couple of hours and was having feelings for him that were way higher than the one's Hayden and I shared. Speaking of Hayden, I thought I should call him.

Liam and I arrived to find Harry eating the leftover pizza and watching some movie. Wait that wasn't any movie. HE WAS WATCHING SHE'S THE MAN! My all-time favourite movie. Calling Hayden could wait. Liam and I hadn't missed much. We both made ourselves comfortable on the mattresses, me being under the blanket with my head closer to the t.v. than my feet and Liam beside me. Just as I looked up Channing 3 my love was in one of his many shirtless scenes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as I saw perfection on the huge t.v. screen.

"What? What's wrong?" Liam asked as he jumped up and grabbed a lamp close to him.

"Why did you scream?" Harry asked as he got off the couch and looked around.

"CHANNING IS TOO PERFECT, IT'S NOT FAIR" I yelled as I buried my face into my pillow.

Both of the boys relaxed, Liam put down the lamp and Harry sat back down onto the couch.

"I thought there must have been a burglar or something" Liam said as he found him way back to his spot next to me.

The rest of the night was spent quoting the movie, screaming more, telling the boys how I wish I was Amanda Bynes and them laughing at me.

By the end of the movie Harry had moved onto the mattress with us, I was in the middle, complaining about the gap in between the two mattresses. I kinda just drifted off to sleep while the boys stayed awake talking.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I woke up to voices whispering. I opened my eyes slightly and could see it was still dark. I realised that I was hugging someone, but I couldn't see who. The boys were having some intense conversation buy, being half asleep, I couldn't make out everything they were saying. As I became more awake, I was more conscious of what they were saying.

"I don't know, I mean we only met yesterday" I heard Liam say.

His voice was coming from next to me; he was the one I was hugging.

"Liam, you need to take things slow, remember she does have a boyfriend" Harry said from the other said.

"I know Harry, you know I would never interfere like that, I just need to step back and get to know her before I let my emotions take over" Liam said.

I could feel him shuffle a little bit before lying down next to me. I felt the warmth of his hand brush a strayed piece of hair from my face. He wrapped his arm around me and I could feel myself drifting back off to sleep. The last thing I remember feeling was safe.

Later that day, around 10 o'clock, I woke up to hear clinks and clangs coming from the kitchen. I rose up to see Harry looking for something. Liam was beside me, sleeping. He looked like an angel. I tip towed away trying not to wake him and found where I had left my bag.

_5 missed calls_

I went through them and saw that there were two from Nicole and three from Hayden. I walked up stairs into a room I suspected was Liam's. I decided to call Nicole first, knowing she would have a lot of questions.

"Hello, Lily!" Nicole said as she answered her phone.

"Hey Hey, I've survived my first few days in London" I said as I picked at the tips of my hair that had come undone from my bun.

"OMG! Tell me everything, have you been shopping, met any cute Brits? Seen your school yet?" Nicole said down the phone line, she had always wanted to come to London and if she could trade places with me, she would have.

"No I haven't yet, but I have to go buy my uniform today, um yeah I have it's a long story and no I haven't but I suspect I will be doing that today" I answered Nicole's questions, while looking around Liam's huge room.

"Wait, hold up. Tell me about it, I have heaps of time" Nicole practically begged me

"Okay well so" I started up as I told her the whole story about meeting the boys in my pyjamas, staying the night and Liam's and the weird conversation I had heard between Harry and Liam.

"Lily! Your life is so good right now, me I am here sitting in my room, doing nothing because my best friend is on the other side of the world!" Nicole whined .

"Good? I don't think so; I'm falling for this stranger while I have a boyfriend!" I complained to Nicole.

"Ohhh…yeah I forgot about that, well maybe you should talk to Hayden and call me back tonight to tell me about everything, don't worry about the time difference, I will be awake!" Nicole stated.

"I'll call him now, BYE Nicki!" I said as we exchanged goodbyes, before hanging up.

I then called Hayden to see if it would somehow clear my head.

"Hey babe" Hayden greeted me as he picked up.

Argh, babe really? Wait…it never usually annoyed me when he called me that, why was I being so picky?

"Hey Hayden, what's up?" I said, not really knowing what to say.

"Nothing really, just missing you heaps, what have you done so far?"

"Um…I haven't done much, just stay the night at a friend's" I said as I took a seat on Liam's bed.

"Made friends already, I thought you were starting school on Monday"

"Yeah I am, they're just some guys I met from dad's work" I said, feeling really bored all of a sudden.

"Guys!? Lily-" I cut him off

"Yes Hayden and no nothing is happening, I have to go now bye" I said as I hung up.

He was…jealous. Well that phone call didn't make me feel any better.

I changed into this cgi/set?id=60852671 and walked down stairs to the smell of bacon frying.

"Morning" Harry called from the kitchen.

I grabbed a plate and helped myself to some of the food Harry had made and thanked him. Shortly Liam joined us and we all ate together.

"So I need to go to the uniform shop today, wanna come cause I don't know where it is and I could use a ride?" I asked the boys after finishing my breakfast.

"Can't sorry, I'm meeting Zayn later" Harry said as he carried our plates to the sink.

"That's alright, Liam can you take me, please" I did my best attempt at puppy dog eyes, but was failing terribly.

"Yeah, just let me change and then me can go" Liam said as he got up and went to change.

I waited down stairs for Liam to return.

"So who were you talking to earlier?" Harry asked.

"Uh just my friend Nicole and Hayden" I said to Harry.

"Lily, I'm have to say this, Liam obviously is attracted to you, and I know that you have some feelings for him, even if they are teeny, but don't hurt Liam okay. He's been through a lot, especially since you already have a boyfriend" Harry said before giving me a hug.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm not going to do anything" I said as I pulled out of the hug.

Liam walked down the stairs and joined us.

"Ready to go?" Liam asked, he had changed into some jeans, converse and a white v-neck showing of his beautiful physique.

Why was he doing this to me?

"Yep let's go"

We both said a quick goodbye to Harry who told us he would lock up when he left with Zayn.

Liam and I walked into the garage and were met with a black Land Rover. I went to open my door but was stopped by Liam who opened it first. Hayden never did this for me. In fact once he drove off without me. Liam- 1, Hayden- 0. Okay so maybe all the faults Hayden had were showing all of a sudden, but that was because I never had anything to compare him to. Liam started the car and we drove towards the school I would be attending starting the day after tomorrow. As we talked for the whole car ride the conversation I had had with Harry kept replaying inside my head. "Liam obviously is attracted to you". No Harry I don't think so. I mean why would he? He's this insanely popular guy part of the world's biggest boy band and I am the girl who didn't even remember to brush her teeth in the morning. Thinking of how bad my breath must smell, I searched my bag until I found some mints.

Jackpot!

I shoved like seven mints in my mouth before trying to offer them to Liam, with my mouth full.

"Dya want shome? I tried to ask Liam without any mints falling out of my mouth.

"You sure there's any left?" Liam laughed.

And so my inner idiot had over taken me once more.

We got out of the car and walked from the car park to what looked like the uniform shop. As we walked Liam put on a black hoodie.

"Holy crap! How could you do this to me Liam? I trusted you!" I said in a very dramatic tone.

"Uhhh…what did I do exactly?" Liam asked feeling very confused.

"You're A!" I said while raising my hand to my forehead and pretending to faint.

"Ummm…still not sure what you're talking about" Liam chuckled.

"From Pretty Little Liars! Doesn't ring any bells?"

"I haven't watched that show before"

"Holy fuck, Liam I don't think we can be friends. It's been a nice couple of hours knowing you but I don't think this friendship is going to work. We're just… too different. Maybe if you were willing to accept my addiction to Pretty Little Liars then we could work something out. But otherwise, it was nice knowing you" I said before walking in the other direction.

All I heard was laughter. Liam had followed me but didn't say anything. He couldn't compose himself too.

"Okay Liam, I'm willing to give you a chance, you, me, the boys, tonight, my house, Pretty Little Liars marathon" I said facing utter perfection.

"Sure" he said.

We reached the uniform shop. No one was there accept for this grumpy looking lady behind the counter.

"Can I help you two?" she said sarcastically, it was obvious she wasn't in the least bit interested.

"Uh do you know what the grade twelve uniform requires?" I said sweetly.

She just pointed to some flyers.

"Thank you" I had decided to take the higher route.

As I skimmed through the flyer I realised this school was pretty laid back on the uniform code. The only mandatory uniform requirements for girls were a skirt and the blazer.

I bought the blazer and two skirts, as we were allowed to wear our own as well, and left.

"Okay, so where to next?" Liam asked.


	11. Chapter 11

Liam decided to take me shopping after I couldn't make up my mind. We were going to some shops in the city where they would have basically everything I needed to decorate my room. I had had this ingenious plan of how to decorate it. I wanted the room to kinda reflect me and all that shiz. The first stop was some furniture store. I searched the store for any sign of what I had seen in my 'vision' for my perfect room.

"So what do we need to get from here?" Liam asked as he grabbed a catalogue.

"Um I need a bedside table, desk, chair, any kind of seat/couch thing and a mirror" I said.

Luckily my dad had given me his credit card for the furniture for my room.

"What about that one?" Liam asked as he pointed to this really nice small couch. It was black but had splashes of colour on it.

"Are you sure we only just met yesterday?" I asked as I went to check the price of the item.

"Woah, okay, so maybe we need to find a new one" I said realising how expensive it is. I didn't want my parents to have to spend that much money for one item going into my room.

Liam found me a new one, it wasn't as nice but it would do, we found the rest of the items I needed from the store before finding a shop attendant to put the order through. After paying we walked out the door leaving when Liam said he had dropped his phone. He said that he would meet me outside. I couldn't really see what he was doing but he came back in about ten minutes.

"Found it?" I asked.

"Uhh…yeah, turns out it was in my pocket" Liam said weirdly before changing the topic.

We laughed and talked as we walked to a shop down the road. Every so often out hands would brush against each other's and I would feel myself getting all tingly. I could hear my phone ringing in my bag, so I dug through to the bottom to find Hayden calling me. Da fuck? I had just spoken to him a couple of hours ago. He could wait. I declined his call to get a strange look from Liam.

"Who was that?"

"Uh…just my mum probably checking up on me" I lied badly.

"You're such a bad liar" Liam laughed.

"Am not"

"Whatever you say"

We entered the store down the end of the street. This place had a lot of accessories for my room. I bought as much as I thought was necessary and ended up leaving the shop with nine bags. We then went to a paint shop where we bought a few different colours of paint and left.

"Finally done" I said as I collapsed into the car.

"I know, I'm dead" Liam said as he pulled out of the car park.

We talked and joked until we pulled up outside my house.

"Okay, I have a really good one, Did you hear about the Italian chef? He pasta-way!" I told Liam as we both burst out laughing. Shit. I just snorted.

Liam's P.O.V

She just snorted. It was the funniest but cutest thing.

**No Liam stop, you can't like her she has a boyfriend.**

So, I know that was him who called before and she didn't answer.

**She was just being polite, plus you did just end your last relationship a couple of weeks ago.**

I know.

I had an internal battle with myself. This happened a lot. I wonder if this happens to Lily. Argh! I need to stop thinking about her.

"Liam…I said do you want to come in?" Lily said, her blue eyes were sparkling.

"Um yeah, sure"

We both stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk. I helped Lily with her bags and she opened the door to reveal an empty house.

"No one's here, must have gone out" Lily said as she dragged me upstairs into her room.

We set all the stuff down and collapsed on the floor.

"Do you and the guys want to stay the night?" Lily asked as she checked her phone.

"Sure let me call the boys"

I went into the next room which I guess was either Noah's or Dan's based on the mess around me. I quickly texted all the boys and waited for a reply.

*New Message*

From: Zayn

"Yeah sure, Harry and I'll be there soon "

*Ding*

From: Louis

"Wouldn't miss it! See you soon LiLi"

And as if on cue.

*Ding*

From: Niall

"Will there be Nandos?"

So it was set all the boys were coming. I headed back into Lily's room to tell her that they were coming before I heard her talking. I stayed at the door and tried my best to hear what was happening.

"NO Hayden, we are FRIENDS, I don't care what the picture looks like, wait what picture? Fine I will go look, bye!" she hung up.

I guessed this was my cue to enter.

"What's wrong" I asked Lily, she had an extremely annoyed expression on her face, that Hayden was an ass.

"Apparently I'm the mystery girl you've been spotted with, and we are now going out".

Lily's P.O.V

I was so angry, not with the picture, with Hayden. Did he really have that little fate in me? I opened up my Mac and searched what he had told me to. I could feel Liam's warm breath as he bended over and watched on above me. The pictures were everywhere. "Liam and Mystery Girl Spotted" was the big caption attached.

"Don't worry, they don't have your name, it will all blow over" Liam rubbed by back.

Try telling that to Hayden, stupid dick.


	12. Chapter 12

Two days had passed and it was time for my first day at school. The sleepover I had had with the guys a couple of nights ago had been great. I spent Sunday helping Noah get ready for school and sorted out the books I would have to take. Dan was starting University next week but was looking for an apartment closer to it that he could move into. I packed my bag looked once more in the mirror making sure my uniform looked alright and went down stairs to leave.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?" Dad said as he poured things into his briefcase.

"No, I'll grab something later" I said.

Noah rinsed his cereal bowl and placed it into to dishwasher before joining me at the door. Mum dropped us off to school and be both headed to the principal's office together. There we were handed our subject timetables based on the preferences we had sent in as well as a welcome kit. The principal's name was Mr. Hall and seemed quite nice. He wasn't very old but authority screamed from his build. The bell rang and Noah and I headed into different directions for our homeroom class.

I walked through the door and took a seat in the back right hand corner next to the window. I watched the door and heaps of girls and boys piled in. Some people smiled at me, but most ignored me. A women who seemed to be in her late twenties walked through the door, placed her bag down and greeted the class.

"Welcome back, I hope you all enjoyed your weekend" She said pleasantly.

There were a few murmurs about people wanting it still to be the weekend.

"We have a new student joining our homeroom today, her name is Miss Lily Martin, would you like to come up here Miss Martin?" she said as she gestured for me to come forward.

Great. This just made my day.

"Uh hi, I'm Lily" I said awkwardly.

"Where are you from Lily?" the teacher asked.

"I'm from Australia" I said awkwardly.

"Well thank you for your introduction, class please make her feel welcome and help her out going to her classes for the rest of the week" she said in her English accent as I hurried back to my seat.

Throughout the short homeroom period I found out the teachers name was Miss Walker from the girl sitting next to me, Amelia Hastings. Amelia had big brown eyes, brown hair and was very tanned.

The bell rang and signalled for us to go to our first period.

"What class do you have first?" Amelia asked as she walked out of the classroom with me.

"Uh…I have Chemistry" I said as I looked through my timetable.

"That's with me, it's in M block.

We walked to the classroom and took our seats in the middle. We were learning about covalent bonds. As the teacher turned his back on us to write on the whiteboard, I felt my phone vibrate. I quietly took it out from my pocket and checked the text.

From: My best friend in the universe  
Hey Lil, missing you sooooo much! Call me when you have some time! Need to talk xx :).

I quickly replied and placed my phone back into my pocket.  
The lesson flew by and I got to know Amelia better. She had warned me of the people not to cross, as well as the people who I would get along with. She helped me get to my next class, Drama, and then left in the other direction for hers.

I entered the classroom and took a seat on the ground with everyone else. I sat next to a girl with hazel eyes and chocolate brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Sienna".

"Hi, I'm Lily, nice to meet you" I said.

We ended up having a sub for drama, who told us to do whatever. I spent the whole period getting to know Sienna better.

"So why did you move here?" Sienna asked as we sat facing each other.

"My dad got this promotion to work with this new band, so the whole family had to move up here" I explained.

"That is actually so cool, what band?" Sienna questioned me seeming interested.

"Um just this band with five guys in it…what is it again, One Direction? Yeah One Direction" I said as I remembered what Liam had said they were called.

"What's this about One Direction?" a girl who had been eavesdropping asked us. She had bleach blond hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, nothing Bella, Lily just said that she bought their new C.D." Sienna lied.

I was really confused, but obviously Sienna had a reason for doing this. Bella groaned and walked to the other end of the room.

"Don't let anybody know that you know them unless you completely trust them, you don't want any fake friends, especially Bella Longwood" Sienna said as she death stared Bella from across the class room.

"Oh, Amelia told me to watch out for her, said she wasn't the nicest person to hang around with" I told Sienna as the bell rang.

It was time for first lunch and Sienna had told me to sit with her and Amelia, explaining they were really good friends. As lunch went on a learnt a lot more about the girls, they were both really smart. Amelia was really good at art and swimming and Sienna was super good at languages and basically all subject in general. The rest of the day passed and it was finally time to go home.

Noah met me outside the school and we sat in the park waiting for our parents to pick us up. Ten minutes later mum pulled into the parking lot and Noah and I walked over and got into the car. On the ride home mum quizzed us about our first day at school; I told her about meeting Amelia and Sienna and having lunch with them. Noah had signed up for the school football team and made friends with a bunch of guys who had signed up as well.

When we got home we were greeted by a plate of mum's freshly baked chocolate cookies to celebrate. I poured myself a glass of juice and grabbed a few cookies, thanked mum and headed to my room to start some homework. I remembered Nicole's text from Chemistry and quickly dialled her number, eager to hear the news.

"LIIIILLLLYYYYYYY!" I held the phone away from my ear as Nicole squealed loudly.

"I miss you soooo much! How is London? You're all over the news! One Direction! I hope you saved one of those cuties for me!"

I laughed. "Calm down Nic, what's your big news?"

"Well it's not really my news you know, actually I shouldn't be the one telling you, but then again I am your best friend, um well here it is Hayden's been acting weird lately and I asked him if he told you yet and he said he hadn't so I thought I'd better tell you" she rambled.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Do you remember that soccer scholarship he applied for a few months ago? Well he got accepted into the program in Mexico, so his whole family is moving there in a few months" Nicole said.

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing! I knew he'd get it, he's such a great player! He doubted himself when he submitted his entry form, but he is amazing at soccer!" I gushed.

"But why wouldn't he have already told me about it, I spoke to him yesterday and he never mentioned it."

"I don't know babe, I think he's feeling weird about all this stuff about you and Liam on the news. He said today at school he really needed to talk to you so maybe you should call him." Nic replied.

"Well okay, thanks for telling me Nic. I really miss you too. London's so amazing, you have to come visit me soon!"

After saying goodbye I hung up and called Hayden, wondering what he desperately needed to talk to me about.

After three rings he picked up.

"Oh hi Lily, did Nicole tell you to call?" he said.  
"She told me you got accepted into the soccer scholarship in Mexico!  
"That's amazing Hayden, why didn't you tell me yesterday. I should have found out from you the first second you knew" I told him.

"Well Lily you seem to be a bit preoccupied over there" he replied bitterly.

"What do you mean . . . . " I said slowly.

"What I mean Lily is that lately you never have any time to answer my phone calls or emails because you're too busy running around with One Direction. I'm sorry Lily but I don't think I can keep doing this anymore."

"Nothing has been going on between Liam and I, Hayden! I needed to go shopping for school uniforms and furniture and he was just showing me around. I don't know anyone else her in London and I don't need you scaring off my only friends! And you know what maybe I can't do this anymore either!"

"Look Lily, I'm sorry okay. I just got jealous when I saw you together on the news because I can't be there in London shopping with you. But, I'm moving to Mexico soon and I really need to focus on this soccer scholarship. I'm sorry Lily, maybe we can still be friends though? I'd still love to hear how things are going for you in London."

"Bullshit" I hung up before he had the chance to say anything.

Collapsing into my pillow, I sobbing quietly. I had left behind everything I knew in Australia when moving to London. My best friend was on the other side of the world and my now ex-boyfriend had dumped me. I was feeling more alone than ever and scared of what would happen in the future.

I jumped as I felt my phone vibrating beneath me and saw that Liam was calling. I sniffed and answered his call. Maybe things weren't going to be as bad as I thought.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hello", I sniffed as I grabbed yet another tissue and blew my nose into it.

"Uh hi Lily, do you have a cold?" Liam asked in a concerned tone.

"No"

"What's wrong then, didn't like school?" Liam questioned feeling confused.

"No school was fine, lots of nice people, unlike Hh Hayden" I managed to squeeze out before erupting in sobs.

"Lily, I'm coming, are you at home?" Liam asked.

"Mmm" I mumbled before hanging up.

Why was Liam being so nice? I had just met him and it seemed like he cared about my feelings way more than Hayden did. He had just dumped me…over the phone! I knew that we were having a little trouble recently but I honestly never thought it was this bad. We had been together for what seemed like forever and it ended over some little misunderstanding. I felt so alone, more so than before in my life. I decided the only person who could help me was Nicole. I rang her back and immediately started crying.

"What's wrong Lil?" Nicole said, confusion captivating her voice.

"He..he…he broke up with me because of the soccer thing and he thought I was going out with Liam when we were still together" I blurted out before erupting into tears once more.

Nicole tried to comfort me through the phone and sweared she's rip his balls off, this made me feel a little bit better. I promised her that I would talk to her tomorrow and hung up as I heard Liam and Niall walk through my door. They could clearly see that I had been crying from my tear streaked face. Niall didn't say anything; he just wrapped me in a huge hug. I could feel myself gripping onto him tightly and crying into his shoulders. He just held me, and it somehow made me feel a lot better. After about five minutes he broke away and gave me a small smile before Liam joined him sitting on my bed. I explained what had happened and why I was such an emotional mess, the boys just listened and I was so grateful for that. They left later that night, after I felt like I was ready to have some alone time. I heard Niall telling my mother why I hadn't come out of my room the whole day and I think she thought it was best for her to give me some space.

Almost two weeks had passed and I was all settled in with school and making new friends. I had let the Hayden thing go and just didn't think about it. I had seen the boys a lot since then and was seeing them all tonight for my birthday. I was finally eighteen! Sienna, Amelia and some other people I had made friends with in my classes were coming over tonight to help me celebrate. Mum and dad had agreed they would go out tonight to stay out of the way, Dan had moved out and Noah was staying the night at a friend's house after his first football game for the team.  
School was over and Sienna and Amelia had come home with me to help me set up for tonight.

"When is everyone else coming?" Sienna asked as she helped me push the dining table to the side.

"Around seven, so we have about three hours to set up and get ready" I said as I checked my new iPhone that my parents had got me.

There was a knock on the door and Amelia went to answer it.

"I thought no one was coming till later" Amelia said feeling confused as she opened the door to be faced with those five boys I had become so close to.

"Hello" Harry smiled as they made their way past Amelia and took a seat on the couch as usual.

"Guys this is Amelia and Sienna" I introduced them as I searched for where my mum had left the snacks.

The boys all introduced themselves to the girls before they decided to help out. Amelia seemed to get along well with them, that was except Zayn, she had had so many rants to me where she would explain her strong dislike for him and I would just laugh. She used to always say he was too full of him self but when I tried to tell her she was wrong she would always cut me off. Sienna on the other hand was completely star struck. She hadn't moved an inch since the boys came in, I knew she was a big fan, but didn't realise it was this big of an obsession she had.

"You alright" Harry asked Sienna as he realised she hadn't moved since they walked in.

"Mhmmm" Sienna said as she came back to life and helped Harry move some seats as they talked.

Everyone helped move furniture and get everything set up again.

"Oww, watch where you're going" Amelia said as Zayn accidentally bumped into her.

"Could say the same for you Milly" Zayn smirked as he gave her a nickname he knew she would hate.

"It's Amelia thank you"

The two of them death stared each other before walking in opposite directions.

Woah, what was the matter with them?

The hours quickly passed and the house was finally ready for the party. We opened the door at seven o'clock and for the next half an hour a steady stream of people were entering the house, arms laden with alcohol and presents. By nine everyone had had far too much to drink, the music was up at full blast and I could see a random couple making out on the dining table. I was in the living room dancing and laughing with Amelia, Sienna, Liam and Harry when I saw Bella from my drama class walk through the front door with a couple of her friends, all dressed in short, tight, revealing dresses. I pointed her out to Sienna, who stormed over, looking furious. Harry and Liam looked confused but we all followed after Sienna.

"What the fuck are you doing here Bella? You weren't invited."

"Oh my god Sienna, stop being such an –hic – uptight bitch" she slurred. Her friends both laughed. It was obvious that they were already pissed.

"Bella, you need to leave now" I said slowly, grabbing her arm and trying to pull her towards to door. She wasn't listening. She had spotted Harry and Liam standing behind Sienna and let out a high-pitched squeal.

"Oh my god, one direction! Harry, Harry you came to see me!" She stumbled over towards Harry but tripped over her own foot and landed on the floor at his feet.

"Bella. Bella!" I said, trying to get her attention. She ignored me and stood up shakily before launching herself at Harry. Harry, who looked quite uncomfortable, tried pushing her off but Bella was persistent and tried to reach up and kiss him. Harry took a step backwards and she fell to the ground again. Sienna reached out her hand and offered it to Bella who grasped it tightly and attempted to stand. Once she was upright Sienna slapped her across the face. Bella looked furious and lunged towards her and the pair began slapping, punching, and pulling at each other's hair. A group of drunken guys nearby took this as a sign to start their own fight and suddenly a violent fist-fight had broken out in the middle of my living room. I tried pulling Sienna away from Bella but she pushed me away. Harry rushed over to help me and together we dragged Sienna over to the couch. I sat with her while Harry forced Bella and her friends out the front door and locked it behind them. When he arrived back the fist-fight was still in full swing. Liam, Harry, Niall and Louis managed to break it up and the guys decided the leave, claiming it was a "fucking bullshit party anyway." There was still a large group dancing and drinking in the living room but I walked upstairs to my bedroom to get some peace and quiet. Liam, Harry, Niall, Louis and Sienna followed me, grabbing some drinks from the kitchen on the way. I sat down on my bed and Liam sat down beside me, wrapping his arm around me.

"Are you alright Lily?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah" I smiled and turned to the four guys.

"Thanks for handling everything back there."

"Wait, where is Amelia?" Sienna asked.

"And Zayn" Louis added.

"I'm not sure . . . . I'll go have a look around for them" Harry said. Sienna jumped up.

"I'll come with you!"

"So Lily, how does it feel to be eighteen?" Liam asked.

"I don't know, not much different. I think I've got a few grey hairs though" I joked.

"Well, you know, I didn't want to say anything . . . ."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, pretending to be angry. He laughed at me and I couldn't help but laugh too. Harry and Sienna rushed back into the room grinning.

"What's going on?" Niall asked.

"Well . . . we found Zayn and Amelia" Sienna replied with a sly grin.

"So where are they? Aren't they going to come and join us?" I demanded.

"I think they're a little busy" Harry laughed. Sienna gestured for me to follow her and we walked quietly down the hallway and turned the corner to see Zayn and Amelia making out against the wall. My eyes widened in shock and we tiptoed back into my bedroom. I looked over to Sienna. Things were definitely changing.


	14. Chapter 14

I still couldn't believe that Zayn and Amelia were making out, they had met each other like three hours ago, and there was also the fact that they hated each other! I walked around the place to find everyone else having a good time. It was around eleven now and it didn't seem like this party was about to end anytime soon. I grabbed another drink and joined Sienna, Harry, Liam and Niall. Louis was somewhere flirting with a girl from my French class. I sat on the ground in between Liam and Niall as they decided to play a game.

Apparently it was decided that we would play never ever have I while taking Vodka shots. Liam wasn't very keen on the idea but finally came around.

"Never ever have I stripped naked in front of other people" Niall said as he watched around to see if anyone would drink.

Harry did, and then filled his glass up again.

"Never ever have I wagged school" Sienna said.

Harry, Niall, Liam and I all took shots.

The game continued until we were all well and truly drunk, except for Liam. I don't know how he managed to stay sober.

Niall's P.O.V  
I knew Liam had switched the vodka with water in his glass, but I was too drunk to even care. I decided I needed some fresh air and walked outside, taking a seat on the veranda. My head was pounding and I could feel the room spinning. After a while it started to die down and I saw Zayn come and sit down beside me.

"Well you seemed to be having fun" I said while I winked at Zayn.

Zayn said nothing, he just started to laugh and gave me a huge hug before running away squealing.

I lay down on the deck and stared up the stars. I suddenly became a lot more sober. It all came back to me. About six months I had been staring up at these same stars with Stacey. We had been dating for a year and seven months and everything had seemed like it was going fine. That was until that night when she told me she couldn't do this anymore. I was so confused, we had hardly any fights and I was always there when she needed me. I decided to go and see if she was alright the next day, but when I opened the door I saw her making out with her university professor. I was shocked, she had broken up with my last night and she was already making out with another guy, who was twenty years older than her.

Louis came outside and stopped me in my train of thought. I'd been sitting on the deck for three hours.

"What are doing here?" he asked.

"Just thinking."

"You better not be thinking about Stacey again" Louis stated.

Louis had been the one to help me the most with the whole Stacey thing, and I greatly appreciated it. We heard some rustling in the bushes and assumed it was just another couple. Zayn suddenly appeared, shirtless, pretending to flutter his wings and spread pixie dust.

"Uhh, are you okay Zayn?" Louis asked.

"Come join me Louis, we can be fairies together. Niall, you can be the leprechaun. Let's go for a dip in the pond, it's just across the meadow" he replied in a high-pitched voice.

I watched him skip over to the pool, open the gate, and belly flop into the pool. We were all laughing until we realised that Zayn couldn't swim. He was too off his face to get to the edge and was going under quickly. Suddenly Amelia ran past Louis and I, opened the gate to the pool, dived in quickly and dragged Zayn to the edge.

The rest of the night went pretty quickly and everyone left at around three am. The lads and I stayed the night at Lily's with Sienna and Amelia. Everyone was a lot more sober after some coffee and water. Sienna was talking casually with Harry, as were Lily and Liam. Amelia and Zayn were at opposite ends of the room after they had learnt what had happened earlier. Amelia and I were  
talking as she tried to discover what had really happened.

"Niall, please don't tell me that I was some stupid little slut and could possibly be pregnant right now. I've worked so hard to get to nationals and I can't let it all go down the drain because I got drunk. My parents are going to kill me, we come from a Catholic family" Amelia babbled.

"Relax, the worst you two did was make out" I said as I reassured her.

Harry's P.O.V.  
"Lily, I left my bag in the car, is the front door locked?" I asked as I walked towards the bedroom door.  
"I think so" Lily replied.

I walked down the staircase, past all the empty bottles and packets of food, opened the door and closed it behind me. Walking to the car, I realised that I had left my phone back in Lily's bedroom. I unlocked the car, grabbed my bag and went to open the front door.

Shit, I thought, as I realised that the door had locked behind me. I banged on the door for a solid five minutes, but no one could hear me because they were up stairs. I noticed a tree in front of Lily's bedroom window and decided to climb up it. It may have been the remainder of the alcohol talking but I thought I could I make it. As I climbed, I sung to myself.

"Spider Harry, spider Harry, does whatever a spider Harry does".

I finally made it to the top of the tree without falling and breaking my neck, or my leg or various other parts…  
I was close enough, so tapped on the window, where I could see Sienna facing the opposite way. No one heard me, so I banged on the window, finally catching the attention of Sienna. She turned to face me, screamed, then realised it was me.

Sienna's P.O.V  
After having a serious heart and letting Harry in, I couldn't help but think of a video my friend had shown me on Vevo a while ago….

He's climbin in your windows  
He's snatching your people up  
Tryna rape em so y'all need to  
Hide your kids, hide your wife  
Hide your kids, hide your wife  
Hide your kids, hide your wife  
And hide your husband cuz they're rapin everybody out here.


	15. Chapter 15

Amelia's P.O.V

We all slept in late that day and ended up waking up at 1p.m. Zayn and I were still avoiding each other after our little make out sesh last night. Sienna and Harry seemed to be getting along really well; they were downstairs making us breakfast/lunch so I guess brunch. Niall seemed to be a bit down though…I guess he was just tired. I walked up to him to see if he was okay.

"Oh..hey Meeley" Niall smiled as I took a seat next to him on the ground in Lily's bedroom.

"Hiya, how are you feeling?" I questioned as I made myself comfortable on the ground.

"Alright, my head still hurts a bit, you?"

"I'm feeling a lot better than last night, are you sure you're alright?" I persisted as I knew there was something wrong.

"Just feeling a bit down, nothing to worry about though" He gave a fake smile before getting up and leaving the room.

Well that was weird, I hope he was okay.

Niall's P.O.V.

I went to go and find Louis. I needed to talk to him. I couldn't stop thinking about Stacey, I guess it was seeing everyone last night so happy together and everything. Liam was head over heels for Lily, and she seemed to like him back as well, although neither of them would admit it. Zayn and Amelia had had that awkward drunken make out last night, Sienna and Harry were getting along great and Louis had a great time last night chatting up some cute girl. Then there was me. Forever alone Nialler. I found Louis sitting on the couch downstairs, smiling like a fool at his phone.

"Oh hey Niall" Louis said as he put his phone down and gestured for me to take a seat.

"Lou, I..I-"

"I know man, but you need to move on, tell ya what, I'll set you up on a blind date" Louis said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um, ok I guess" I said as I felt a bit wary about this.

"Ok, let's say tonight at like 6?" Louis said as he lifted his phone back up and began texting chaotically.

I nodded and went to go and see if the food was ready, I was really hungry.

Louis' P.O.V.

I had been texting this amazing girl I had met last night, her name was Hayley and I couldn't stop thinking about her. We had exchanged numbers and agreed to catch up…as friends. Niall seemed really down recently. He had come so far to forgetting about Stacey, but I guess he was lonely. I quickly texted Hayley to see if she wanted to catch up tonight, with one of her friends ,so I could take Niall.

To: Hayley Andrews

Hey Hayley do you wanna meet up for dinner or something tonight round 6ish?

I pressed send and waited for a reply.

From: Hayley Andrews

Sure sounds great :)

I quickly replied telling her where to meet me, before realising I hadn't told her about Niall. I asked her if she wanted to bring a friend and she replied saying that she would love to.

"LOUUUUIIIISSSSS THE FOOOOD IS READYYYY" Harry sung out from the kitchen.

I walked in to find everyone taking a seat, Harry was next to Sienna and Zayn, Sienna had Lily on her other side who had Liam on her other side. Niall had taken a seat next to Liam and I took the vacant seat next to Niall. Amelia came down the stairs and found herself sitting next to Zayn and I.

Zayn's P.O.V

Crap.

I was stuck sitting next to her; this was going to be awkward. We were all talking and joking around with each other but Amelia and I avoided eye contact at all cost. I saw her look at me once, but she quickly looked away I looked back at her. She wasn't like most girls, there was something about her, she was interesting. I wanted to get to know her better…but didn't want to at the same time.

She was messing with my head, but I think I liked it.

*Four hours later*

Hayley's P.O.V.

I was so excited. Louis had asked me out. Well it wasn't a date; we were just hanging out, with Lizzie and Niall. I had a shower really quickly before blow drying my hair and finding some clothes to wear. I decided on this hayley/set?id=61527282#stream_box. I moved on the applying a little bit of makeup to suit my skin tone and green eyes, before throwing my hair up into a messy bun. I had managed to finish getting ready with ten minutes to spare. I had told Louis that I would meet him there; Lizzie was going to take me. I heard a honk and ran down stairs, locked the door and jumped into Lizzie's car. I turned to see what Lizzie had decided to wear.

I was speechless. Let's just say her inner fan girl had come out.

Niall's P.O.V.

I had decided to dress casual. I mean I didn't know the girls or anything. I wore a polo shirt with jeans and vans. Louis and I had made reservations at this restaurant close to by. We arrived and took our seats at the booked table. I didn't know if the girls were in the restaurant yet or not, but judging by Louis' facial expressions they weren't. Half an hour or so passed and the girls were not here. Louis was getting anxious, his foot was constantly tapping against to ground and it was really starting to bug me. Finally the girls arrived. I couldn't see them very well. They found us and Louis gave Hayley a small hug before she took a seat next to him. The other girl took a seat next to me. I took a proper look at her and what she was wearing.

This was going to be a long night.


	16. Chapter 16

Niall's P.O.V.

"Hi, I'm Niall" I said as I shook the girl's hand.

'I...I know….I'm L-l-lizzie" She said as she stared at me creepily.

"Lovely to meet you" I said, trying to be nice as I looked down at her jumper again.

cgi/set?id=61527334.

I know I had always said I wanted to date a fan, and still wouldn't mind it, but all she spoke to me about was the band. Louis and Hayley seemed to be getting along great. I looked over to Louis and saw his face was in a constant smile. Lizzie seemed lovely, but it seemed she wanted to get to know the band better…not me.

"So how did you feel when you were singing torn for Uncle Si?" Lizzie asked as she pulled out a pen.

"Uh…I guess nervous" I said as I looked around to see if anyone could save me.

I thought she was going to ask for my autograph. No. She was taking notes on her napkin. She was about to ask me another question when I was saved by the waiter coming to take our order. Hayley, Louis and I ordered and Lizzie said she would have what I was having. As soon as the food came I shovelled it down, apologised saying I wasn't feeling well, and left. This wasn't like me, leaving before dessert, but I really had to get out.

Louis's P.O.V.

I felt bad that Niall had left, but I could understand why. Lizzie had done nothing but ask him questions about the band all night. The rest of the night went quite well, Hayley was laughing at all my jokes and we were having a great time. Lizzie was kind of awkward, trying to but in to ask questions, but Hayley tried to shut her up the best she could. After we had all finished, Lizzie and Hayley left together and I left after the two of them.

I jumped into my car, and checked my phone. There was a new message.

From: Niall

Sorry Lou I really am

I went to Zayn's place

probably see you tomorrow

I replied to Niall saying everything was fine and that I would meet up with him tomorrow.

Lily's P.O.V.

Everyone had gone home after helping to clean up. Sienna was planning on staying longer but had to leave because her sister needed her help with something. From what I could tell her sister and her didn't get along very well, always fighting about something or the other. My phone started ringing from downstairs, I could hear the ringtone from my room and ran downstairs to answer it. Before I reached it had stopped ringing, I decided that I would call them back later and retreated to my room. Twenty minutes or so later I realised I didn't know where my phone was so I went to Noah's room to go and check if he had seen it.

He was on the phone, probably to one of his friends. Wait. He wasn't on his phone, he was on mine. What the hell? Maybe his battery died or something. I was walking back to my room when I heard him saying, "Yes Liam, Lily really does like you, it says it right here in her diary".

I was going to kill him.

Liam's P.O.V.

I decided to call Lily and ask if she wants to come over to Harry's with Sienna and I. I dialled her number and waited for a weird greeting as usual from her. But someone else answered it, it was Noah?

"Hi Liam" Noah chirped.

"Uh, hi Noah, is Lily there?"

"She's in the shower" he said.

"Oh um could you ask her if she wants to come to Harry's in like half an hour, please" I asked as I looked around my room.

"She would love to come" Noah replied automatically.

"Um, ok then, bye I guess-" I started but Noah interrupted me.

"Liam, you know Lily hasn't been completely honest with you." He stated, Noah seemed to be enjoying this.

"How so?" I asked feeling very confused.

"Lily hasn't told you how she really feels about you, but I was cleaning up earlier and I happened to find her diary" Noah said with enjoyment growing in his voice.

"Um, Noah, maybe that isn't the best thing, you should really put it back" I tried to convince him.

My pleading wasn't very good. He was convinced that I should know what she writes in her diary.

"So we just moved here (Noah read) and it isn't as bad as I thought. Noah even let me have the room I wanted, aww aren't I sweet. But something really bad happened to me yesterday. Well not bad exactly, well maybe I don't know. I met these five amazing hot boys yesterday. But I have Hayden. They were here to work with dad on something, it was times like this that I loved dad's job. Anyway, I recognised two of them. The curly haired one, Harry, bumped into me earlier, but the other one seemed really familiar. Liam. I don't know where I've seen him before, but his face is really familiar. So then Harry and Liam invited me to stay the night at Liam's and I was really excited. I don't think I should have gone, you know, I met them like a couple hours earlier and everything, but still. We had a really good time and Liam took me out the next day to buy some stuff I needed. Everything was going along fine until Hayden saw a picture of us. I wasn't upset with the picture, I mean I kinda looked good for once in my life, as if (Noah commented), and Liam is quite the sexy beast. Continuing Hayden and I may of had a fight after being apart for a couple of days. I hope everything gets sought out, Hayden is pissing me off so much. Well at least I have the boys and Liam to talk to. Oh yeah, I started school today. I met two girls, Amelia and Sienna. They seem really nice, like people I would hang out with, I hope we become friends. Bye diary, see ya soon. P.S. I kinda think Liam is really cute, and if everything doesn't somehow work out with Hayden, I know Liam will be there for me :) xx. So basically that was the latest entry" Noah finished in his terrible imitation of Lily's voice.

"Woah, are you sure you didn't make half of that up?" I enquired.

"Positive and yes Liam, Lily really does like you, it says it right here in her diary" I heard him say, before it sounded like he was being attacked by a vicious coyote.

Lily's P.O.V.

"Hello?" Liam spoke into the phone.

"What the hell is wrong with you Noah?".

"Nothing, I just thought he should know".

"Give me my phone, NOW! Hello, Liam, it's me. Sorry about all of that" I puffed through the phone as I walked to my room and locked the door.

"It's alright, so I called to ask if you wanted to come to Harry's with Sienna and I?".

"Uh, ok, but I'm not staying too long, I've got school tomorrow and I'm bringing my Chemistry and French homework" I said as I looked around the room for something to change into, out of my pyjamas which I had been wearing all day.

"Sure, sounds good, I'll pick you up in 15 and then we can get Sienna" Liam said, hanging up.

I quickly pulled on this cgi/set?id=61670615 and placed my books in the bag closest to me. I tied my fish-tailed my hair neatly.

I heard a car honk, ran down the corridor, death stared Noah, said bye to mum who was making dinner and jumped into the car I had travelled in so many times.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**Hey guys, hope you're enjoying the story! Thank you all so much for all the reads and reviews! Just wanted to put a little disclaimer out, I do not own One Direction, this story is completely fictional, I do, however, own all original character and the plot line. Happy reading :)**

* * *

Lily's P.O.V.  
More than a month had passed and I had barely seen the boys at all. I had had end of term exams continuously for the past couple of weeks. I had hardly been at home either. Sienna, Amelia and I had been staying over at each other's to study as much as we could before the exams. My parents had sorted something out with the school, allowing me to finish grade twelve at end of term, tomorrow, but graduate with the rest of the class next year. It was because I had already finished most of my schooling in Australia and if I continued to go to school I would have completed one and a half years of grade twelve, which I saw no point in. It was complicated but I was relieved I would be finishing tomorrow. During the semester I would have off, I was going to work to save up some money for Uni, which I would be attending once the girls and I graduated half way through next year. My last piece of assessment was a French oral.

Hayley had invited me over today after school to practice with her, it was a paired assignment, and stay the night. Hayley had become a lot closer to us recently and it was nice. Amelia, Sienna, Hayley and I all got along really well together.

After we both tortured ourselves enough, by continually practising, we had an early night so we could be fresh in the morning. The day had come and after acing my French oral. I was finally about to finish school! I said goodbye to all my teachers that I had had for a short amount of time and to my classmates.

I HAD SURVIVED HIGH SCHOOL!

We all changed and I was now wearing this: cgi/set?id=61801016

Sienna, Harry, Zayn, Amelia, Niall, Hayley, Louis and I had decided we were going to have a barbeque, down across the road from my house, to celebrate end of term and to catch up.

"Chuck me the sausages Hales" Niall called as he started up the barbeque.

We were all just chatting and catching up and having a great time. Hayley, Louis and Niall were at the barbeque cooking up the steak and sausages, Harry and Sienna were cutting the buns in half while fooling around and squirting each other with tomato sauce. Zayn and I were playing the in the playground with Liam and Amelia. Yes, I had just finished high school and was celebrating in the playground. I was never that mature. Amelia and Zayn weren't really talking. I mean at least now they weren't going out of their way to piss each other off. So I guess they had made some progress, but I wouldn't exactly call them best friends either.

I had a keen urge for a game of hide and seek.

"Shot not it" I called as everyone repeated the same after me, Liam being the last.

"Fine, I'm only counting to ten though" Liam called out as the three of us hid.

I ran up to the furthest tree I could find and climbed up, only a little. He would never find me here, hehe sucker.

"Woah! You're popular! Someone's callin' you, pick up your phone, come on I'm a busy guy, I can't hang around inside your phone doing ringtones all day. ANSWER IT!" My phone was ringing, and that stupid ringtone Louis had recorded was going to get me found by Liam.

"Hello Nicole" I whispered into the phone.

"LLLIIIILLLLLYYYY" Nicole screamed into my ears.

"Shut up, I'm going to be found, I'm playing Hide and Seek and if you don't calm down Liam is going to find me" I scream whispered.

"Ohhhh Lily! You naughty little girl!".

"Eww gross, Nic! No we are at the park and Zayn, Amelia and I are playing Hide and Seek" I explained to my disturbing friend.

"Anyway, looks like you're going to lose, because you have to come and rescue me!" Nicole said.

"You know I wish I could, what happened now, didn't you finish school a couple of days ago?" I questioned Nicole.  
"No literally, I am at the airport. I came to surprise you. I need you to pick me up!" Nicole said as I registered what she had just said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, OH MY CHANNING, I AM COMING!" I screamed.

"What happened?" Liam asked from next to me.

"What the h-" I started, I was so shocked by his presence, I hadn't even noticed him, that I fell out of the tree.

Lucky I hadn't climbed far. I landed on my bum, but I could care less. Liam jumped down and helped me up.

"Liam, holy crap you scared me! How long had you been there? I didn't even see you. Are you like a ninja or something? I bet a ninja could do what you just did, climb a tree without someone noticing. Maybe I didn't see you because I was distracted. Anyway as I was saying, wait I don't think I was saying this before-" I was making an idiot out of myself.

Zayn and Amelia had come out from their spots to see what had happened.

"Lily, get to the point" Zayn laughed.

"NICOLE IS HERE, like really here. We have to go! She is waiting at the airport. WE NEED TO GO!" I yelled at the three of them.

It took them a while to take in what I just said. I grabbed Liam's arm and dragged him towards my house where he had parked his car. Meeley, Zayn and Niall followed jumped in the car. Hayley, Sienna, Haz and Lous said they would stay with the barbeque and all our stuff.

Liam drove, I was in the passenger seat, Niall was on one end, Amelia in the middle and Zayn on the other end. They had wanted Niall to sit in the middle but he declined. The whole way to the airport I was telling them about Nicole and how she was as weird as I was.

"Oh God, I don't know if I'll be able to handle two of you" Niall joked.

"Haha Niall, but in all seriousness you will love her!"

We arrived and I was jumping around like a little child. I couldn't see her yet and was looking desperately through the airport for her.

"LILY" I turned around and saw my best friend, whom I hadn't seen in like a couple of months that had seemed like years.

"NICOLE!" I ran up and gave her a bone-crushing hug.  
We both chatted and caught each other up on everything we had missed as we walked to the car, the guys and Amelia had said they would wait there for us.

"Oh, Nic, there are some people I think you should meet"

Bottom of Form


	18. Chapter 18

Nicole's P.O.V.

Lily grabbed one of my suitcases of me and wheeled it behind herself as she told me as much as she could about everything I had missed. God I missed this girl. We had been friends for such a long time and besides these few months, one week was the longest we had been separated. Our families were really close too; Daisy was like my second mum.

"Oh, Nic, there are some people I think you should meet"

Lily said as she helped me put my second suitcase in the boot of a very nice Land Rover.

"Um, ok, and when did you get a Land Rover?! You are so lucky!" I said, not remembering any time her parents had been this kind, to buy her a car. A freakin awesome car. I wonder if they would buy me one? Haha just kidding…

"It's not mine, it's Liam's"

"Ohhhh, is this Liam I hear so much about here?" I enquired.

"Shut up, and yes so is Niall, Amelia and Zayn" Lily said as she climbed in the passenger seat.

"Uhh, Lily, you forgetting about me already?" I asked clearly feeling the love, I had been in the country a couple of hours and my so called best friend had already forgotten about me?

"Jump in the back" Lily said from the front window.

I opened the door to find two very blue eyes staring up at me. I could have melted then and there. Of course I knew who he was, and the others too.

"Hello, I'm Niall" Niall said as he got out of his seat, pulled the seat he was sitting on down and gestured for me to jump in to the very back.

"I know, I'm Nicole, hope you haven't only heard bad things about me" I said, realizing that I shouldn't have told him I knew who he was, I could have come across as some creepy stalker fan.

Lily introduced me to Liam, adorable with big brown eyes, I could see why Lily was drooling over him and from what I heard he wasn't a bad guy either, but if he hurt Lily those years of karate would come in handy, Zayn, complete and utter babe, and her new friend from school Amelia, who was extremely pretty, she had very tanned skin, a slim figure and huge brown eyes. The rest of the ride was spent with me asking questions to all of them and telling them about myself. The trip back was pretty long, Amelia had fallen asleep on Zayn's shoulder.

"So how long have you and Amelia been together?" I asked Zayn over the seat, realising I hadn't talked to him that much.

"What?" Zayn looked shocked.

I was confused.

"They're not going out, barely friends really, I mean they don't get along very well" Niall explained to me.

That's weird, I thought to myself, they just seemed like they were going out. Niall was talking to me for the rest of the drive back, his laugh was infectious. I thought I would explode from laughing. His blue eyes flickered with joy, but something deep inside them looked sad and lonely. Don't ask how I know this, I just do okay. Maybe it was because my mum was a psychologist or something? Lily and Liam were talking and joking as usual, from Lily's description. I caught a few words from their conversation which seemed to be on gummy bears and red clouds, Lil's all-time favourite lollies, Zayn had pulled his jacket over Amelia. I really doubt that they don't like each other, I knew there was something there, whether they knew it themselves or not.

Niall's P.O.V.

We finally reached back to Lily's place and the guys had seemed to have moved from the park to Lily's garden. Nicole seemed like a genuinely nice person. She made me feel happy, which was weird seeing we had just met. Maybe it was the way her blonde hair sat, or her big blue eyes that matched mine, or her cute little accent, I don't know, but I felt…safe.

Amelia's P.O.V.

We arrived at Lily's and I woke up with a start. I opened my eyes and saw the word from a side on angle. I had fallen asleep on something..someone. Zayn. I quickly got up, allowing Zayn to get out of the car promptly. As I got up, I felt something fall of me. It was Zayn's jacket. Wait, why did I have it? Holy shit, Zayn was being nice and probably let me lend it when I was asleep. Come to think of it, he could have pushed me off his shoulder, but he let me stay. I guess he isn't that bad…No! He is. Especially with that stupid nickname he has for me! Millie, really? Eww.

I got out of the car and joined the others in the garden. I contemplated going up to Zayn and giving him the jacket so many times I had forgot how many. I finally decided to and went up to him.

"Uh, Zayn" I said quietly as I tapped his muscular shoulder.

He spun around from talking to Harry and gave me a small smile, this was a change.

HE WAS GETTING SOFT!

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Um, I, uh, just wanted to say, uh, thanks I guess, for letting me borrow your shoulder and your, um jacket" I said, returning the smile.

"It's alright" he said as I handed him the jacket and then walked away.

Well, that was the first decent conversation I say we both had had with each other when we were both sober. Maybe things would be better between the two of us…who am I kidding? That egomaniac will be back to his ways in no time.

I walked over to Nicole to properly introduce myself, she was standing with Harry, Sienna and Niall, and wait for, Zayn had just walked up and joined them too.

"Hi, sorry I fell asleep before, I'm Amelia, lovely to meet you" I said, while giving Nicole a huge hug.

She was about the same height as me, 5'7, maybe a teeny bit taller; had flawless skin and big blue eyes that reminded me of Niall.

"No that's fine, sorry I got the whole you and Zayn thing mixed up too" Nicole smiled, I was confused, I looked at Zayn and he just looked at the ground.

"Um, what do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, I thought the two of you were going out, you look really good together if you were" She smiled, Niall started laughing.

My eyes popped out, Sienna and Harry giggled and Zayn choked on his drink. Obviously he felt the same way about this as I did, me and his looking good together, hell to the no. How could anyone think that Zayn and I were a thing? I mean I kinda despised him. Well not that much anymore, but still. There is no way that Zayn and I would ever even consider getting together, well besides that one time…No, he was going to be a stupid little douche soon and I would hate his guts as much as always, well at least I think so…


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey lovelies! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and support they mean the world! Please keep reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxx Erica xxx**

* * *

Lily's P.O.V.

"CHRISTMAS IS COMING!" Louis yelled out from the other side of the room.

It had been about two weeks since Nicole had come and we were all just hanging out at Zayn's with the boys as usual. Amelia didn't want to come, something about not feeling welcome at Zayn's but Niall didn't take that for an answer as he personally picked her up and put her in the car.

"It's like in two weeks and we haven't even decorated yet!" Liam came to a sudden realisation.

"Who's house are we decorating this year?" Zayn asked as he came back from the kitchen with a cup of coffee for himself and a tea for Louis.

"What, don't you all decorate your homes?" Amelia asked, this was clearly news to her as well, not just me.

"No, Millie (Zayn smirked, he really loved to annoy her), each year we decorate one house so we can make it super freakin awesome and put all our energy into one, not five, it turns out better that way then" Zayn explained.

Ahhhh. These boys actually were really smart.

"So, who's house are we going to decorate?" Niall asked.

"MINE" Harry jumped up.

"No, we did yours last year" Louis said.

Harry sat down in defeat and Louis gave him a small pat on the back.

"How bout we draw it out of a hat" Liam asked.

"Nah, someone always ends up crying then" Zayn said eying Louis.

"Can we do mine?" Liam asked quietly.

The boys all looked around, mouthing things to each other, they looked towards us to see our reaction, honestly I think the only thing that was going through Hayley's, Sienna's, Nicki's and my head was complete confusion.

Niall stood up, being the designated speaker or something, "Liam, LET'S GET DECORATING"

Liam stood up in triumph and the boys all clapped and cheered. Sometimes, I swear they are five year olds.

"Okay, we need to go shopping, Lily and I will buy the Christmas tree decorations, Niall and Nicki the tree is up to you, Haz and Sienna could you please buy the lights with Lou and Hales, and um Zayn, you and Meeley, could you guys get anything else we need" Liam finished, realising he had left Zayn and Amelia together.

"Wait up, if we're going to the shops I need to print of some resumes, otherwise I will never get a job, Zayn where's the printer?" I asked sweetly as I pulled out my laptop from my bag.

Zayn told me where the printer was and I printed off a few copies. We all set off in different cars and went to some big shopping centre that I hadn't been to before. Zayn and Amelia hadn't said a word to each other and it looked like it was going to stay this way. We arrived at the shops, split up and decided on a meeting point and time.

"Okay, so where to? I have no clue where we are, so you probably should take lead" I told Liam, as he out on his creepy -A hoodie and sunglasses.

Liam and I laughed and talked as we went from end to end of the shops. We bought so many decorations I didn't think there would be any room on the tree.

"And last of all we need an angel" I said as I looked through the bags and realised we hadn't bought one yet.

"I already have one" Liam mumbled.

"Sorry, what?" I looked up into his big brown eyes.

"Oh uh nothing, just that, um, I saw a nice one before" Liam said as he took my hand and pulled me into a shop.

We walked through some isles until we found the decorations.

"Can we get that one please?" I begged Liam as I pointed at the most beautiful Christmas angel I had seen.

"I was just about to say that" Liam smiled.

Just as I was about to reach up and grab the angel, another hand went to take it. I looked over to see who it was. Just my luck…Bella. We had an argument for like fifteen minutes about who should get it, she recognised Liam, acted all cutesy, left the angel, stuck her tits out and left. God, the nerve of some people. We paid for the angel and left. By now it was lunch time and I knew we were both getting hungry. Liam opted for Starbucks and I followed. He ordered a coffee and sandwich and I just had a muffin.

"Don't you want something to drink?" Liam asked as he we received out food.

"Not really, I can't stand their coffee" I replied as I took a bite of my muffin.

Liam just laughed. After the two of us were done we got up to leave, before a 'HELP WANTED' sign caught my attention, I quickly searched my bag and handed in my resume. I know what you're thinking, if you don't like their coffee why apply here? Simple, I didn't have to drink the coffee to take their money.

Amelia's P.O.V.

So after spending weeks avoiding Zayn I was stuck Christmas shopping with him. We went in Zayn's car, which was surprisingly pretty clean. He turned the car on, and suddenly the car was filled with bird noises. I snorted and looked over at Zayn.

"What? I find it calming" he said frowning at me. I couldn't stop laughing and was still gasping for breath a few blocks later.

"Let's find some better music" I said, wiping tears from my eyes. I grabbed his iPhone off the dashboard and guessed the pass lock, "Your phone password is 9296? Really Zayn, your code is Zayn".

He just shrugged as I began flicking through the songs.

"Bird noises, dolphin calls, rainforest sounds, more bird noises, ahhh Ed Sheeran." Zayn glared at me.

"This is my car, I'm pretty sure I get to choose the music."

"Be quiet, I'm trying to listen to this song."

"But I want to listen to the bird music."

"Shut it, or you'll be walking to the shops."

"I'm driving, it's my car!"

"nanana BUILD A LEGO HOUSE" I sung loudly over the top of Zayn.

"You're fucking ridiculous" he said. I smiled evilly at him. We arrived at the shops a couple of minutes later; Zayn was still grumpy as we pulled into the car park. He grabbed a hoodie and sunglasses off the back seat and pulled them on before stepping out of the car. I grabbed my bag and followed behind him.

An hour later we had bought mostly everything we needed but Zayn and I were still arguing over whether to get the reindeer and Santa Claus cookie cutters.

"The reindeer ones are obviously much cooler" I said glaring at Zayn.

"You're obviously crazy; Santa is the definition of Christmas."

"Actually Jesus is the definition of Christmas. And presents" I replied.

"And who brings the presents? Santa!" Zayn yelled back.

"Santa could not fly around the world without the help of his reindeers!"

"I refuse to eat reindeer shaped cookies." Zayn looked away childishly.

"Why don't we just buy them both?" I said exasperatedly.

"Fine, but the Santa ones are still better." I was distracted from our argument as I saw Bella over Zayn's shoulder, looking straight at me.

"Ahh fuckedy-fuck" I swore, pulling on my sunnies, grabbing Zayn's hand and dragging him down a different aisle.

"Oh no, she's still following us."

"Who?" Zayn whispered.

"Bella!"

"Oh fuck."

"I know."

"Let's go!" We turned to leave but Bella was standing at the end of the aisle, trapping us in.

"Kill me now" I whispered to Zayn. She walked up to us, smiling evilly as though she had just murdered someone.

"Hi there Amelia and, is that Zayn?" she asked looking closely at his face. She was far too close to him.

"Piss off Bella, I don't want to talk to you" I said rudely.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Someone PMSing? Oh wait, I forgot, you're always a moody bitch." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Oh Zayn, I heard your new single today, it's amazing!" she said, tucking a strand of hair between her ear and fluttering her lashes. He looked away awkwardly and mumbled something.

"What was that?" she asked, leaning closer to him. Zayn stepped back, looking flustered. She stepped closer to him. I seriously think he was about to turn and sprint back down the aisle away from her.

"Bella!" I said loudly to her. She turned towards me slowly. That was when I slapped her across the face. I don't know why. I mean she always threw herself at guys, but I kinda felt like I needed to help Zayn. She looked shocked at first, then furious.

"Quick Meeley, let's go!" Zayn grabbed my hand, pulled me away from Bella, and we sprinted out of the shopping centre. We were both still laughing when we got to the car; I couldn't believe he had actually called me Meeley no Millie. That was when I realised that Zayn was still holding my hand. And that was when Zayn leant down and kissed me…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Zayn's P.O.V.

I pulled away, Amelia looked shocked. I didn't really know what had come over me; I mean…I don't know. There was a bit of an awkward silence before she spoke up.

"Um, do you maybe want to go and get something to eat?" She half whispered.

"Yeah, uh sure" I said.

We both walked in complete silence back into the entrance and waited for the elevator to take us to the food court, before being stopped by a couple of girls. They looked about fifteen, sixteen.

"OH MY GOD! I cannot believe you are here. I love you so much, I've been following you guys since the beginning can I PLEASE get a picture, this is going to make my life" The taller one babbled, the other one just stared at me, complete shock all over her face.

I loved it when our fans were like this, they were the ones who had got us here, without them we wouldn't be here.

"Sure babe, do you have a camera?" I asked as I watched the two of them shove their hands in their pockets and pull out their phones.

"Do you mind taking the picture?" I asked Amelia.

She was watching the whole thing unfold before her. I don't think she was much of a fan herself, she knew who we were, but not how big the fan base we had was. She nodded and took the phones from the girls. The girls and I took two pictures before handing the phone back and the girls starting to cry.

"I just want to thank you so much, you will never know how much you boys mean to us, and Zayn, your girlfriend is very pretty" The girls said before letting us walk into the elevator.

"She's not-" I began but was cut off by the lift doors closing.

Sienna's P.O.V.

Three weeks or so had passed and it was new year's eve. Christmas had been amazing, I spent the morning with my family as per usual and went to Liam's place for dinner. It was the best Christmas yet. There was so much food, ham, turkey, roast you name it, the boys had thought of it. I had got heaps of presents; Lily had bought me a pair of baby blue earrings she knew I had been eying all holidays, Hayley and Nicole had bought be together a beautiful bracelet a necklace. Amelia had given me a voucher as well as all of the boys besides Harry who spent a ridiculous amount of money and bought me a Tiffany's sapphire ring. I slapped him when I saw it, making him take it back, but apparently my convincing skills need improving. It was about three-ish and Hales and Nicki were coming over soon to get dressed for the party at Niall's. Lily and Meeley were working but meeting up and coming over here to get ready. Harry had been really sweet to me recently; he would take me out for dinner and to the movies and stuff, as friends. The boy who's poster still cover my room, I haven't taken them down yet, has somehow become one of my closest friends.

Lily's P.O.V.

I had been working at Starbucks for a few weeks now and was still trying to get a handle on the place. My boss, Dylan, was super nice and approachable. I had made a few friends at work, Lindsay and Cody and had met a few others, Rick and Cooper. Today was somewhat slow and I was working with Lindsay and Cooper. I only had a couple more minutes before I could clock off and meet Meeley at Milkshake City. I wiped down a few tables before returning behind the counter.

"So, any plans for tonight?" Cooper asked as I made a cappuccino.

"Um, yeah just meeting up with friends and going to a party" I said.

I heard the tinkle of the bell signalling someone had walked in.

"Well, if you get bored hanging out there then feel free to come to this small party I'm having-" Cooper said as I felt awkward, but was cut off by a very familiar voice.

"Sorry mate, she's got plans for the night" I looked up and saw Liam.

I checked the time on the till and saw it was time to leave. I took of my apron and grabbed my bag from the back as I said goodbye to Lindsay who was washing up some glasses.

"See ya Cooper" I said as I gave Liam a hug to greet him and began walking out.

"Yeah, bye, maybe we could hang out another time?"

"Don't think so" Liam replied as we walked out.

"What the hell Liam? I can answer for myself" I said, that was the first time I had seen Liam being rude, and personally I didn't like it.

"He…he wasn't a nice guy" Liam murmured.

"I think I can make that decision for myself, how do you even know?"

"I just do…by the way he looks at you" Liam said as he looked down at his feet.

What was he talking about? Be both walked across the shopping centre towards Milkshake City to meet Meeley.

Amelia's P.O.V.

"RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING!" My phone yelled, why had I chosen to make that my ringtone again?

"Urgh" I said groggily as I pulled out my phone from under my pillow.

It was work calling, I was meant to have the day off today after working the whole week but apparently things had changed. I contemplated just letting it go to voice mail but I knew Toby to well, he would just keep calling and calling until I answered.

"What?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Meels, I know it's your day off but there is this very popular customer here demanding that you make his milkshake. You know I wouldn't call you if I really didn't need this, but I do, so please be here soon" My boss said into the phone in a pleading voice.

"Fine Toby, but you owe me, I'll be there as soon as I can get there in this traffic" I said as I got up and wiped my eyes.

"And that is why you are my favourite employee" Toby said as I hung up.

I quickly got dressed, left a note for my parents, texted the girls saying I would now probably be late to Sienna's because I was working and hopped into my car. Whoever this stupid, famous brat who wanted me to make their stupid milkshake was about to get a piece of my mind. Why the hell would they want me to come in, all you do it put stuff in a blender and press on, it's really not that hard. I arrived, parked my car and walked into the shopping centre. I entered the shop I had worked at for over a year and got ready to serve this demanding customer. Toby saw me and signalled at the person I could have killed.

Wait for it, drum roll please, it was the one and only Zayn freaking Malik.

"I am going to kill you" I said as Zayn stepped forward to the counter and smirked at me.

Ever since that kiss we had pretended it had never happened and gone back to our previous ways of pissing the crap out of each other. Zayn ordered the hardest thing he could think of, paid and left with a sarcastic goodbye. The hours ticked by and it was finally time for leaving.

"Thank you so much once again Amelia, and that Zayn guy who wanted you to make his milkshake, left this envelope for you" Toby said as I grabbed by bag and handed me the envelope.

Just as I was about to open it Liam and a very annoyed looking Lily appeared, signalling it was time to leave.


	21. Chapter 21

Lily's P.O.V.

I was still pretty annoyed but much more confused with Liam as we entered Milkshake City. Amelia was clutching an envelope when she saw us. I watched as she slipped it into her bag and walked over to join us.

"What's wrong with you?" Amelia asked me as she could clearly see I was pretty irritated.

"Nothing" I mumbled as I gave her a hug and walked out of the shop, standing next to her and Liam on her other side.

"And why are you being so quiet for once?" Meeley enquired as she spoke to Liam.

"Uh…I'm just tired" Liam said.

As we walked to Liam's car a very awkward silence took over, one I had never experienced with these two before. Liam dropped us outside Sienna's house and said that Harry and him would take us to Niall's and that they would be here at six. We both thanked him before he drove off, probably to help Niall.

"So now are you going to tell me?"

"Nothing really happened he was just kinda rude to this guy I work with who wanted me to come to his party today" I summed up, when I said it out loud it just sounded like I was making a big deal out of nothing.

"Ohhh, what did he say?"

"Well Cooper was like, if you get bored you can come to my party, or something like that, then Liam cut him off saying I was busy, then Cooper asked if we could hang out another time and Liam didn't let me reply saying "Don't think so" then I asked him why he was being like this and he's like, I don't think he was a nice guy, for crying out loud he doesn't know him!" I explained to Meeley getting annoyed again.

"Lil, it's alright, he was just looking out for you, Liam cares about you…a lot and I know he just wants to do what's in your best interest" Meeley rationalised as we knocked on the door.

"I guess, do me a favour and don't say anything in there"

Amelia nodded as we entered the house. I had been to Sienna's house heaps of times, studying and just hanging out. Sienna had opened the door and bombarded us with what had happened already firstly admitting that Nicole had said she had a teeny crush on Niall.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

Sienna pointed to her room as I ran up the stairs to find my friend.

"Nicole I cannot believe that you did not tell me first, I know it was kind of obvious but still!" I said, being over dramatic.

For the next couple of hours we all did each other's hair, make up and nails. After that we spent the majority of our time thinking of what to wear. The four of us had basically brought all of our clothes over so the room was a complete and utter mess. Finally we all chose what we would wear and got ready. I wore this: cgi/set?id=62566863. Amelia wore this: cgi/set?id=62566942. Sienna wore this: cgi/set?id=62567007. Nicole's outfit: cgi/set?id=62567064 and Hayley's: cgi/set?id=62567100.

There was a honk from outside and I realised it was the boys.

"Come on, Liam and Harry are here" I said as I walked into the bathroom where girls were fixing their hair and makeup.

"What!? I forgot they were coming! Hurry up, we need to leave, if they come up and see my room I'm going to kill you all" Sienna said as she pointed at the numerous posters that plastered her wall.

"I can't find my bag!" Hayley said as she rushed around the room looking everywhere.

We all tried to help her as fast as we could so the boys wouldn't come up. There was a cough and I looked up, it was Harry.

"Um, you guys alright?" Harry asked as he looked around the room with a smirk.

"Um, yeah" Sienna muttered.

"Found it" Hayley said from behind Sienna.

"Well, we better get going then" Sienna said as she pushed Harry out of the room and we all followed.

"Is Liam here?" I asked Harry, feeling confused, maybe he didn't come because he didn't want to see me.

"Yeah he's in the car"

We all hoped in. Harry was driving so Sienna sat in front. The three girls called shot gun and sat in the middle, and that left me in the back…with Liam.

"Um hi" I said as I buckled up and we left for Niall's.

"Hi, look, I'm really sorry for being an idiot earlier" Liam said as he held my hand.

"I am the sorry one, I over reacted, Liam I know you were just looking out for me, I shouldn't have been pissed off with you" I said as I gave Liam a big hug.

From then on we were fine again. I heard Hayley and Nicole chatting in the middle and Harry and Sienna talking in the front. As Liam was telling me about his day, I saw that Amelia was being very quiet. She looked really concentrated, she was reading something.

Amelia's P.O.V.

The whole time we were getting ready all I could think about was what was in the envelope Zayn had left for me. Probably some letter telling me how stupid I am or something, but couldn't he have just told me that? We were almost at Niall's when I decided it was time to read the letter or whatever was inside. I slipped it out of my bag and examined the blank envelope in my hands. After a few minutes I couldn't take it anymore and ripped it open. There were two pieces of paper in there. A letter and some sought of invitation. The letter was in a messy scrawl that I recognised as Zayn's.

"Amelia or Meeley or whatever,

So, I know we don't get along that well, but I can't stop thinking about what happened at the mall. I don't know what came over me but, yeah, I don't regret it. Um anyway I'm writing this to ask if you would maybe want to come with me to a wedding. It's my cousins and my mum wants me to bring someone, so I thought maybe you would want to come. I don't know why but you're the first person who came to mind. If I took Lily Liam would probably kill me because I know how much he likes her. So can you please come? It's okay if you don't want to, I'll understand

-Zayn."

I read it over once again and tried to take in what the note said. He actually wanted me to come…as his date. This was weird but I knew I couldn't turn him down…and I actually wanted to come. I read the invitation and locked in the date. We arrived at the house and I stuffed the contents of the envelope back into my bag. As soon as I got out I ran around the house looking for Zayn. I wanted to know why he hadn't just asked me this morning. As I finally found him, I saw he was with some girl. When I walked closer, I recognised the stupid bimbo for the girl she really was…Bella.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Lily's P.O.V.

We all entered Niall's and split up. I went with Liam, Sienna and Harry to get some drinks, Amelia went to look for someone, Zayn I think and Hayley and Nicole went looking for Louis and Niall. As I grabbed a Cruiser and took a seat I felt my phone vibrate.

YouTube- NEW Video Alert: JacksGap

I quickly unlocked my phone and grabbed my earphones.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he watched over my shoulder.

"Hush Styles, I need to watch this, but I can't hear anything" I replied while I turned to sound to max.

This didn't help though. The party was in full form and the music could be heard a block down the road. There were so many people here, a couple I recognised but the majority were unfamiliar faces. I got up and walked to Niall's room where I knew there would be some peace and I could enjoy the magic before my eyes. Yes, I know I could watch this later but no, I had to now, otherwise I would keep thinking about it all night and not enjoy myself. Liam, Sienna and Harry followed me to see what required my attention so much as the four of us took a seat on Niall's bed. I signalled for them to be quiet, unplugged my earphones so they could hear and pressed play. After we watched the video Sienna and I were laughing so hard we were crying.

"God, I love those boys, we should send them something" I said as we finished watching another of their twin mail episodes.

"I think Zayn knows Jack is it?" Harry said.

Sienna watched JacksGap religiously as well and we decided to ask Zayn for sure later.

Hayley's P.O.V.

I went to meet Louis and Niall with Nicole. As we navigated our way around the house looking for them, I couldn't help but notice there were a lot of famous people here. I don't know if it was my imagination or not but I think I saw ED FRICKEN SHEERAN!...probably my imagination. I did, however, see Nick Grimshaw, Cher Llyod and some twins I had seen before somewhere, I think they were the ones Lily always blabs on about, if that was them she would have a panic attack, that was something I had to see. I felt Nicole grab my hand and pull me through a clearing of people to the kitchen where I could make out in the back Louis and Niall.

"Hello" Niall said as he wrapped the two of us in a big hug.

"Hi, Niall" The two of us said in unison.

We exchanged greetings with Louis before Niall and Nicole left to go and make sure there were enough snacks and food for everyone.

"So, what did you do today?" Louis asked as he passed me a vodka shot.

"Well nothing much, I woke up late, 8 o'clock, watched some t.v. went on tumblr, ate and went to Sienna's to get ready" I summed up.

"Since when is 8 late?" Louis enquired.

We talked for ages, about stupid things, like why the sky was blue. I found myself so comfortable with Louis, it was strange thinking back to a time when I didn't know him, we just got each other I guess.

Amelia's P.O.V.

I blinked my eyes again and watched as the girl who had caused my so much pain throughout my life flirting with Zayn, a boy that I had mixed feelings about I guess. I decided just to walk up to them and see where it would go from there.

"Um, hi" I said quietly.

I didn't think they would have heard me over the music that was going to give me a headache if the alcohol I was going to consume didn't. Surprisingly both of them turned around straight away. Bella stared at me, let me rephrase that, she death stared me. She looked at me like I was a pile of crap she had just stepped in and couldn't get off. I looked at Zayn and there was a small smile playing at his lips.

"Hi Meeley" Zayn said as he came closer to me.

Haha, he was coming around. Wait, what is he doing? He just hugged me, do I hug back? I guess so. I hugged Zayn back and instantly I could tell there was a huge smile on my face. Why the hell was this happening to me? I thought I didn't like him, guess I do….just a teeny weeny bit.

"Hello Amelia" Bella said in a cold voice as the two of us pulled apart.

"Uh, hey" I said as I awkwardly stood there.

"I heard a terrible rumour that you and Lachlan were getting raunchy in the bedroom" Bella lied, causing Zayn to stiffen.

"Where did you pull that bull crap out of? Your fat arse?" I replied with a smile.

When I saw Bella's facial expression, I knew she wasn't impressed, at all. She seemed to have left in defeat as I saw her walking towards the kitchen. I looked over at Zayn and he was pissing himself.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing; you just won't take any crap from anyone will you?" Zayn said as he regained composure.

"Nup, had enough of that for a lifetime" I replied as I grabbed myself a Cruiser from a passing Nicole and Niall. "So anyway, I read the letter thing, and I just wanted to say I'll come…but you owe me".

"Okay, I'm going to help you right now then, get out of the way" Zayn said his eyes popped out, as he tried to pull my arm, but I resisted.

"What are you talk-" I started but was cut off by a downpour of what smelt like beer all over me.

"What the actual fuck!" I turned around to be greeted by a two-faced bitch holding a beer keg.

"That's it, get out" Zayn ordered as he pushed her towards the door.

Stupid bitch, does she know how long it took me to get ready? Zayn re-joined me, grabbing my hand and pulled me towards the staircase. We walked up the stairs, gaining many weird looks from people, what did I expect? I was drenched in beer. As we reached the top Zayn directed me towards the laundry and pulled out a couple of towels so I could dry off as much as possible.

"You're still soaked, you need to change" Zayn said as he examined me, his eyes briefly stopping at my very see-through top.

"I know, but I only brought pyjamas for tonight, and there is no way in hell I am going down wearing them, let's just say I only brought boxers and a 'one direction' top I borrowed from Sienna because I forgot a top. And because of your little wake up surprise this morning I forgot to pack spare clothes for tomorrow" I said as I tried to dry myself off as much as possible.

Zayn looked around the laundry, I don't know what for, then decided that what he was looking for was in Niall's room as he lead me there. As we opened the door I saw Harry, Sienna, Liam and Lily's eyes all meet mine at the same time.

"What happened to you?" Liam asked.

"It's not a very pleasant story" I said before explaining what had happened while Zayn disappeared into Niall's closet.

He returned later with a black singlet and vans.

"I couldn't find any shorts though" Zayn said as he handed me the top and shoes.

"You can borrow my shorts I packed" Sienna said as she grabbed her bag that she had packed for the night and brought out a pair of acid washed denim shorts.

"Thank you so much, Sienna and Zayn" I said as I ran into the en suite to change.

I pulled on the shorts, that fit perfectly, as well as the shoes, Niall sure has small feet, and put the singlet on, tying a knot in the side so it didn't hang on me. I dried my hair as much as possible and placed it in a bun. When I emerged another smile appeared on Zayn's face.

"Thank you so much" I hugged Zayn.

We both went downstairs to help clean up the beer, when we arrived I could see Hayley and Louis wiping up the remainders of it.

"THANK YOU" I called out.

The two of them did a thumbs up in reply as Zayn and I went to grab another drink each.

"Hopefully this one ends up in your mouth" Zayn teased.

"HAHA Zayn, very funny, but yes as I was saying before you owe me, and what am I wearing to this wedding?" I asked Zayn as I realised I hadn't been to a wedding in years.

"Um, not sure, we can go shopping or something, and on that note, there is something else I have to as you"

"Shoot" I said as I took another sip of my Cruiser, I quite liked the idea of going shopping with Zayn again.

"I need you to be my girlfriend…"Zayn mumbled as he took a sip of his beer.

"WHAT" I spat out what was in my mouth, I looked up was he being legit?

"It's just for the night, my parents think I'm going out with someone, I promise we won't have to do anything, just hold hands and stuff" Zayn explained.

I thought about this for a while, what would it be like to be Zayn's girlfriend? I guess I was going to find out, well at least for the day.

"Fine, but you really do owe me now".

Sienna's P.O.V

I sighed and walked back down the stairs slowly. Bella was doing everything she could to destroy Amelia and Zayn, and when that didn't work I felt sure she would turn to the rest of us. I probably shouldn't let myself anywhere near her, I might accidently kill her. Well it wouldn't be an accident, I would love to set her precious blonde locks alight but I don't think I would like the jail cells that much . . . . . . maybe I could hire someone to do it for me?

"What are you thinking about?" someone behind me asked. I turned around, it was Harry.

"Murder" I replied, without really thinking. I think I might have been scaring him a little, he looked kind of nervous. "Haha just joking" I laughed nervously.

"Oh right" he said, still looking unsure.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked me after a moment. Thank god for alcohol.

"Sure" I smiled at him. We got our drinks and went and sat outside on the patio.

"Sooo, I like your bedroom" he said, smirking at me.

"Shut up!" I slapped him on the arm.

"Oww!"

"I haven't had time to take them down yet!" I looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm sure you've had plenty of time, you just like to stare at my beautiful face everyday . . . ."

"Yeah, sure" I said rolling my eyes. I laid back on the patio and sighed.

"So who were you planning on murdering?" he asked.

"Bella. She's an evil cow and I just don't want her tearing us all apart."

"Aw don't worry Sienna, I won't let her hurt you" he said kindly.

"Thanks, but I'm pretty good at defending myself if you haven't noticed."

"Oh I've noticed" he said, frowning and rubbing his arm.

Lily's P.O.V

I went back downstairs to the living room and got myself another drink. I looked around the room and spotted Liam sitting alone over the couch. I slowly walked over him, proud that I was able to keep my balance, before tripping over Liam's foot and landing on the floor. I started giggling uncontrollably and spilt my drink all over myself as Liam helped me up onto the couch.

"Thanks Li-umm" I said laughing at myself.

He rolled his eyes and smiled at me.

"I'm going to get another drink" he said.

"Have fun!"

Liam came back a few minutes later with his drink in hand.

"What's the time?" I asked.

"Around 11:30" he said, looking down at his phone.

"Oh let's play a game!" I squealed to Liam.

"Okay, what should we play?"

"Uhhhh, twenty questions?" I asked him.

"Alright, you go first."

"Okay, okay. Umm which hand do you pour your shampoo into?" I laughed. Liam raised his eyebrows.

"That's the worst question I've ever heard!"

"Just answer it!

"Ahh left I think."

"Oohhh interesting" I said, looking thoughtful. He laughed at me.

"My turn. If you could go to any country in the world where would you go?"

"France." We continued asking each other silly questions for the next half hour.

"Lily, it's your go!" Liam said, nudging my leg.

"Hmmm . . . . . if you could date one person in the room who would you choose?" I looked up at him, interested to hear the answer. He was distracted as people around us starting counting down from 10.

10 . . . . 9 . . . .

I realised that after our game I was now practically sitting on Liam's lap. I could feel Liam looking at me. I looked up towards him, blushing.

8 . . . . 7 . . . .

"You haven't answered my question yet." I demanded.

6 . . . . 5 . . . .

"Liam?"

4 . . . . 3 . . . .

"I . . . I would choose you" Liam said so quietly I could barely hear him.

2 . . . . 1.

I was sure I had misheard him but before I had time to think Liam leant down and kissed me.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the lack of updates we have had heaps of assessment please read and review any questions or thoughts.**

**Thank you lovelies!**

**xxx Bri and Erica xxx**

* * *

Harry's P.O.V.

I'd been talking with Niall, Sienna, and Nicole out on the patio when Niall decided it would be fun to dare me to jump off the roof. Turning down a dare meant I would have to confess my undying love for the creepy lady from down the street who would stand on our driveway and stare at the house for hours. Going anywhere near her house would probably result in me being kidnapped and locked in the basement with all of her cats, so naturally I accepted the dare. I don't think I fully realised how high the house was until I was standing on the second storey balcony and staring down at the ground below. I didn't exactly give a fuck though, I was completely pissed.

"C'mon Harrayy" Niall slurred.

"I'll probably die" I said, nodding sadly and patting Niall on the shoulder.

"Well I'll record it happening and put it on the internet. Then we'll get lots of likes" Niall said, his eyes wide.

"Well okay then" I laughed. Niall patted me on the back and I climbed up onto the railing.

"Wooahhh." I lost my balance for a moment and grabbed onto the post beside me.

"Harry! What the fuck are you doing?" Sienna had come up onto the balcony and was standing in the doorway staring at me and Niall.

"Well" Niall said, walking over to her and putting his arm around her.

"Hazza is going to jump of the roof, I'm going to film it, and then we'll put it on Twitter!" Niall grinned excitedly.

"Harry can't jump off the roof!" Sienna looked horrified.

"Why not?" Niall asked irritably.

"Because he'll die" she said, giving us both a funny look.

"No I don't think so. He'll probably just have brain damage" Niall shrugged.

"Anyway, it's too late! I'm going to jump!" I yelled at them and let go of the post.

"Harry. Get. Off. The. Roof." She looked furious.

"Never!" I yelled happily.

"Please Harry, get down and we can go back downstairs" she reasoned with me.

"I don't think so" I said, smirking at her.

"Please Harry, I'll do anything you want, just don't jump!"

"Okay, I'll hop down if you kiss me."

"Oh fuck no, go jump off the roof" she rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" She didn't answer me.

"Okay, I'm going to do it." I let go of the railing again and turned around to look at her.

"No, no, wait!" she said desperately.

"I'll do it, just get off the railing."

"Yay!" I laughed and jumped back down onto the balcony. I ran over and looked at her expectantly.

"I'm not doing it here, let's go back downstairs" she said, grabbing my hand and dragging me back inside.

"C'mon Niall" I called. He looked up and followed us inside. Once we were all back on the landing inside Sienna locked the door to the balcony.

"So when do I get my kiss?" I asked her. She began walking back down the stairs.

"In a month" she called over her shoulder.

"What!" I gasped.

"That's too long!"

"Fine, three weeks."

"How about tonight?"

"Nahh, not going to happen" she said scrunching up her nose.

"You just lied to me so I wouldn't jump off the balcony" I said grumpily.

"No I didn't!" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Okay so maybe I did."

"You still owe me a kiss though" I said hopefully.

"We'll see" she replied, walking off to the drinks table.

Niall P.O.V.

After walking back downstairs with Harry and Sienna I went outside to get some fresh air. Thank God Sienna had come up when she did; I think Harry seriously would have jumped if she didn't. I saw Nicole lying out on the grass by herself and decided to go join her.

"Hey Niall" she smiled at her when I sat down.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked her.

"Needed some fresh air, it was getting pretty crazy in there" she replied.

"I reckon, I nearly convinced Harry to jump off the roof, I'm so pissed." She snorted.

"He nearly did it too. Sienna managed to convince him otherwise."

"They're cute together", she suddenly changed the topic "Are you seeing anyone Niall?"

"Not at the moment. I split up with my girlfriend Stacey a few months ago" I replied, looking away.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said quietly.

"No, it's alright. I wish I knew what I'd done wrong though. She just broke up with me without warning, then the next day I found her making out with her university professor."

"Ouchh. Sounds like she didn't deserve you anyways" she said, smiling at me. I smiled back at her.

It was weird the only other people who knew about the professor part was the boys and obviously Stacey and the creepy teacher guy, but it felt so natural to tell her, and for once when I brought Stacey up it didn't hurt.

"So are you?"

"Am I what?" Nicole questioned, she had now rested her head on my stomach as we stared, from the ground, at the fireworks.

"Seeing anyone?"

"Nup, turns out my last boyfriend, Aaron, only went out with me 'cause he was dared" Nicole said as she wiped away a tear that had run down her cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll find the guy and rip his balls off" I smiled as Nicole came in closer.

Louis' P.O.V.

Hayley and I had been hanging out the whole night and it was amazing. I didn't take my eyes of her at all. She seemed like such a genuine person. Her phone started ringing and she left to answer it. Half an hour or so passed and I decided what was keeping Hales so long. I went in the direction that I saw her leave and quickly spotted her across the lawn near the pool. I went up to ask if she was okay then I caught something from her conversation. I decided to listen and stayed behind the gazebo.

"Yes Bella, everything is going fine, I am flirting with Louis, yes, yeah he is. I know that was so funny I can't believe you pulled it off. I mean there was beer everywhere. You are actually such a genius, serves them right for not inviting you. So what's the plan again? Right so I flirt with Louis, get him to like me, then turn him against Amelia, yeah I'm following. I have to say it out loud you know I won't remember if I don't. Okay so then what happens? Oh yeah, so then everyone ditches her in the end, you end up with Zayn, and everyone forgets about her. Like they all forgot about you. Wait, sorry I know, it's a sensitive subject. No, no one is near me they won't hear. Alright Louis will be wondering where I am, I will say I was talking to my brother, he's stupid enough to go with it. Okay, talk to you later, oh wait when are we meeting, ok, tomorrow morning at nine. Wait nine is soooo early, fine I will be there, and I'm bringing Troy, it's our one year anniversary and we promised to spend the say together, yes okay bye babe" Hayley said as she hung up.

I tried to register what had just happened. This girl that I was falling for was a meddling low-life bitch with a boyfriend.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Louis P.O.V  
I woke up with a terrible headache, the room was spinning and my head was about to explode. I had crashed in one of the spare rooms earlier in the morning. After listening to that phone conversation Hayley came to talk to me, probably tell me more lies, so I pretended to feel sick and went up to this room and just 'slept'. I looked around the room, Liam and Lily were snuggled up on some pillows and Zayn and Amelia slept peacefully next to each other. I checked the clock and saw that it was 8 o'clock in the morning. After a while I decided this hangover wasn't going to go by its self so I went down into Niall's kitchen to grab a coffee. Harry was sitting out on the patio so after making my coffee I went to join him.

"Hey" he said groggily.

"Hi" I said quietly and sat down. I hadn't been able to sleep last night, I'd been thinking about the phone conversation I'd overheard. "Harry" I started and he looked over to me. "Last night Hayley had to go outside to take a call, and I overheard her talking to Bella. They're trying to take down Amelia so Bella can get together with Zayn. She was only friends with me so she could turn me against Amelia and Zayn. And she has a boyfriend." I blurted out, and then frowned.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, his face shocked as he registered what had just happened.

"I know what I heard" I said definitely. "What am I going to do Haz?"

"Well I think you should just act natural at first. We need to find out more before we do anything."

His face lit up.

"We can be like spies! We can follow Hayley, find out what they're planning to do, and then save the world!" I said sarcastically then snorted.

"Do you know what this means?" Harry asked quietly.

"What?" I asked, confused.  
"We need disguises!" he shouted. I groaned, holding my head. What I needed was to go back to bed, not go undercover around the city.

"Come on, call Hayley and see what she's doing today" Harry urged me. I rolled my eyes and got my phone out of my pocket. She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Oh hi Louis" she said sweetly. I resisted the urge to scream in her face: HAYLEY YOU ARE A TRAITOR, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT, I CANT BELIEVE YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH BELLA, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO AMELIA AND ZAYN? THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR FRIENDS; YOU'RE A SPITEFUL BITCH KFGHCGJLZKLK!

"Hi Hayley" I replied as normally as possible. "Are you busy today? Do you want to hang out?" I asked, as Harry nodded encouragingly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Honestly, I'd love to Louis but I have to meet Bel- umm a friend" she stuttered. I knew it.

"Oh okay, I'll see you tomorrow or something?"

"Sounds great! Bye Louis!" she giggled. I turned to Harry.

"She's supposed to be meeting Bella and her boyfriend at nine."

"She told you that?" Harry said stupidly.

"Of course she told me she was meeting up with the girl who has caused Meeley so much pain, are you an idiot?" I snapped, regretting it straight away. "I'm sorry, it's just annoying to know that I trusted her and she throws it back in my face"

"Don't worry mate, okay, well go get dressed, we're going to her house. I'll sort out disguises" he said excitedly.

I met Harry downstairs twenty minutes later, feeling a little better after a shower and coffee. Harry had set out fake moustaches and newspapers on the table, and threw me a black hoodie.

"Come on Louis" he said, adjusting his moustache. I grabbed my disguise and headed out the front towards the car.

Half an hour later we were sitting in the car outside of Hayley's house, peering over our newspapers.

"Quick, there she is!" I said to Harry, as I spotted Hayley walking down the front stairs.

She looked amazing, no doubt dressed up for her 'one year anniversary'.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked concerned.

"I'm fine" I said, turning away.

"Just hurry up before we lose her!" Harry turned the key and the car roared to life. We sped off down the road behind Hayley.

"Harry, you're so obvious! Slow down or she'll realise someone's following her!"

He let a few cars ahead of us as we pulled onto the main road. After a few minutes, Hayley took a left turn into the parking lot at the mall. We parked a few spaces down and got out of the car as she disappeared into the shopping centre. I grabbed my newspaper and sprinted after Harry. She walked into Starbucks, which was busy with people buying their coffee before work. Harry and I slid into a booth behind Bella and Hayley's and ordered our drinks.  
I struggled to hear them over the sounds of the busy café.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" I whispered to Harry, who was sitting closest to the girls.

He nodded and raised a finger to his lips. I slid over and joined Harry on the opposite bench.

"Honestly, Louis is such an idiot. He hasn't suspected anything Bella."

How wrong she was.

"Good. Did you get my text this morning?"

"I did. But Bella, I don't know about this plan. I want to help you break them up, but this is dangerous! They could get seriously hurt!"

I looked towards Harry with a worried expression.

"Don't tell me you actually care about them now." Bella snorted.

"Of course not" Hayley assured her.

"I just don't want to end up in trouble with the police."

"I'm better than that Hayley. No-one will know that it was us." She rolled her eyes.

"So do you want to drive the car? Cause I don't have my license yet, remember?" Bella asked Hayley.

"No! If you're planning on hitting someone with a car, and potentially killing them, I hardly think I will matter if you have your license or not!" She whisper-yelled at Bella.

My eyes widened and so did Harry's. I was about to go and tell them to back off or the police would get involved but Harry pulled me down as I stood up.

"Calm down Hayley, no one will be killed. We just want to teach that bitch a lesson. Zayn is supposed to be dating me, and she is ruining everything!"

"I thought we were just going to make them hate her, not injure her" Hayley said as she picked at the ends of her hair.

"Fine, can you meet up with her and take the phone, I have a plan, and isn't Troy meant to be here?" Bella said as she finished her coffee.

"Ok I'll get the phone, and yeah but I don't want him to know about the plan so I told him I would meet him later, I can't have him knowing I am part of this, do you know what that could do to my reputation" Hayley said dumbly.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed some air. I left the table and walked through the café's doors, I saw Harry look at me and signal that he was going to stay. I walked into the car park, sat down and placed my hands over my head. I heard my phone ringing and checked the caller I.D. It was Zayn.

"Hey Lou, where are you and Harry?" He asked, his voice was groggy and I could hear other voices in the background.

"Um, Harry and I are..um..just out, we will be back soon" I said.

I heard some noises through the phone.

"Hello Louis dear it's your best friend Lily, just wanted to tell you and darling Harry to come back to Niall's soon to help us clean up this mess, you're not getting out of that this quick, toodles, mwah" Lily said, trying to put on an English accent but failing miserably.

"Eww, did you really have to kiss the phone?" Zayn called to Lily in the background, who was…singing from what I can tell with…Meeley?

"Sorry about that, just wanted to check if you were okay, you crashed early last night"

"Yeah, I'm fine, so is Harry we are just..getting breakfast, we'll see you soon" I lied.

"Okay, well thanks but try and hurry, Niall has resorted to eating raw pasta, no one knows how to cook in this house".

"Haha, okay we are coming, and Zayn…um just remember that Amelia is a good person".

"What-"Zayn started, but I hung up.

They needed to know about this plan, possible a matter of life and death, literally.


	25. Chapter 25

Lily's P.O.V.

Nothing much happened for the next few months, Sienna, Harry and Zayn all had their birthdays, the girls finished school and the boys had been touring England. Half a year had passed and it was now the beginning of July. Liam and I had just not brought up the whole kiss thing way back in January, I think it was better that way and thank God none of the boys had seen. So everything seemed normal as usual, Meeley, Sienna and Hayley all got fantastic grades and were entering the same university as I in a few weeks, the boys were recording a new single and Nicole and I were working/being bored at my house. Louis was kind of being a bit distant though, especially around Hayley, I don't know what had come up but I knew the other boys had noticed as well. Whenever someone tried to ask what was up he just brushed it off as being tired and left the room.

Today we were all at Amelia's place, getting her ready for the wedding that she would be attending with Zayn, well she was just attending the reception, she didn't want to intrude on the whole family ceremony thing. We worked on her hair and make up for ages, well by we I mean Sienna doing her hair and I doing her makeup, Hannah was at work and Hayley was sitting in the corner on her phone.

"What time is Zayn picking you up?" Hayley asked from the corner, the first thing she had said in hours.

"Um, in about an hour, I should text him to remind him" Amelia said as she got up to grab her phone.

"No, let me do it…um…so Lily can finish your makeup" Hayley said in a strange tone.

Hayley went over and took Amelia's phone from her bed, unlocked it and began tapping away at the Blackberry's keyboard.

Time flew past and it was almost time for Amelia to be picked up, all that was left was for her to put on the dress. We all waited as she came out of the bathroom in the stunning purple dress. amelia_wedding/set?id=45132598

"Meeley! You look amazing. URGH! It's not fair you're so perfect" Sienna cried as she dived at Amelia, wrapping her in a hug.

"Like you can talk and thank you if you guys hadn't of got me ready I would look like I woke up and went in my pyjamas" Amelia said as she pulled me in for a hug as well.

"Well, you're probably right there, I mean you should have seen her in year eight, all she wore was jeans and t-shirts with her hair in pigtail" Sienna joked.

"Well, I have to go pick Hannah up from work and we are going to Harry's for dinner, Sienna, Hayley you coming?" I said as I grabbed my phone and keys to my parent's car.

"Yep sure, I'll leave with you then; we can pick some food on the way" Sienna said as she grabbed her stuff as well.

"Hayley, you coming?"

"Um..no sorry, I have to meet Bel- I mean my cousin"

Hayley said as she didn't make eye contact.

"Uh, okay then, so I guess we'll see you soon, BYE AMELIA" I called.

"BYE GUYS!"

We all walked out the door, and then I heard Amelia calling out.

"Hayley, do you still have my phone?"

Hayley quickly came back and handed the phone to Amelia then walked the opposite direction to us.

Strange.

Amelia's P.O.V.

Two hours passed and still no sign of Zayn….what the hell? I had called sixteen times and left just as many voice mails. If he was doing this whole taking me to the wedding thing as a joke, I'm not laughing. I waited another half an hour and was ready to cry. Okay this sounds stupid but do you know how long I have been waiting for this wedding. 1. I haven't been to a wedding in ages and really wanted to go to one and 2. I was actually looking forward to going with Zayn… yes I know he can be the biggest dick but underneath all that 'bad ass' there is actually someone with a heart of gold, not to mention his Greek God like features. I checked my phone for like the millionth time to see if Zayn had tried to contact me at all…Zilch. I finally made up my mind that I wasn't going to let this ruin my night, I called a taxi gave him the address and sped towards the reception venue. As I sat in the back of the filthy cab with the driver making polite conversation and myself ignoring it, I wondered what possessed me to jump in a taxi and actually go when I could be touched in bed watching Friends on my laptop. As I searched for a good explanation I settled on the fact that I had taken the time and dedication to a) find a dress I actually liked b) find another one that I could afford and c) I somehow wanted to go. I paid the driver as I thanked him for the journey as I got out and walked up towards the entrance of the reception venue and entered. I found myself facing the security and realised that Zayn might have not put my name on the guest list, all part of the douche's stupid plan. I crossed my fingers as I told him my name.

"Um, uh, Amelia Hastings" I said, desperately hoping my name was on the extensive guest list.

After some time, and much anxious waiting, he crossed my name of the list and let me through.

Most people were standing around before I heard an announcement telling us to take our seats, dinner was about to be served. I walked around the room, confused on where I was meant to sit, and finally found my seat. I was sitting with some people I didn't know and wait for it the name card on the table next to mine was Zayn's. Well I should have expected to sit with him I mean I was his 'girlfriend' for the night.

"Meeley? What are you doing here?" Zayn asked as he sat down with a confused, adorable, look on his face.

"Trying to enjoy myself" I said as I turned my chair to the left and began talking to some random guy.

For the whole dinner when Zayn tried to talk to me, I fluttered my eyelashes and giggled at 'Anthony's' jokes. To be honest the guy was sweet, but super boring. All he spoke about was his university course on the study of rocks, but Zayn wasn't going to know that I was about to fall asleep.

Zayn's P.O.V.

The whole dinner I tried to talk to Meeley. I was shattered earlier when I checked my phone and found a message from her saying that she was sick and couldn't come. When I saw her sitting down at the table I was blown away and confused at the same time, she looked like an angel, yet she was meant to be sick and now she is flirting with Anthony, my second cousin? This was beyond weird. After the dinner ended Amelia stood up to go to the bar, I lightly grabbed onto her wrist but she pulled it away. I watched as she drowned a shot, then another, and then another one again. As she walked away from the bar and towards the bathrooms, I saw my opportunity to talk to her. I quickly got up and walked briskly towards the bathrooms. I called her name as I tried to catch up to her, but that didn't help, she was either ignoring me or couldn't here over the music. I watched as she went into the girls bathrooms. So now the moment was lost, I paced up and down waiting for her to come out, until I couldn't wait any longer and went into the bathroom. As I entered, from what I could tell, there was no one in there except for Amelia who was lying on the couch,and me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked as I stormed up to Amelia and took a seat on the couch with her.

"What the fuck? Piss off, this is the guuurrlls bathroom" She slurred.

"I don't care, no one else is here and take it easy on the alcohol, why are you even here, you said you weren't coming"

"No I did not, I was ready hours ago to come but then I was stood up" She said back with just as much rage as she sat up next to me.

"I didn't stand you up, what are talking about, you're the one who said you couldn't come, remember… how drunk are you?" I said.

"I never said I couldn't come, do you know how long I have been waiting for this day! Fifteen shops, that's how many I went into until I found a dress, you really think I would pass up coming?"

"You texted me earlier saying that you were 'sick'" I said as I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the messages and read them out. "Hey Zayn I'm really sorry I'm really sick and can't come", "Uh that's all right I hope you feel better, do you want to do something tomorrow then?", "Look Zayn I don't really think we should hang out anymore", "Um, why?", "I just don't really wasn't to be seen with you, I'm sorry, please leave me alone and don't try to contact me again". I finished as I showed her the messages on my phone.

"What…I didn't send any of them; I didn't have my phone for half the day".

"Well those messages didn't just send themselves Amelia" I snapped.

"Look Zayn, I'm really sorry but I didn't send them, Hayley had my phone, but that was only to remind you to pick me up" Meeley explained.

"I never got that message, look I don't know what happened but sorry for not picking you up" I said as I reached for her hand.

"Sorry for those rude texts that weren't from me, and sorry for accusing you, I don't know what happened either and seriously my head is spinning so I am in no mood for thinking about who kidnapped my phone" She said as she gave me a hug.

At that exact moment, while my heart was going at 1000 km/h who would walk through into the women's bathroom but my mother.

"Oh um, hello Zayn, is this her?" my mum asked, in a confused tone at me being in the female toilets.

"Um ah yeah, mum this is Amelia…my girlfriend" I whispered.

Amelia's P.O.V.

"Um ah yeah, mum this is Amelia…my girlfriend" Zayn whispered.

The way he said my name, followed by calling me his girlfriend sent shivers down my spine, even though it was fake.

"Oh Hello love, I'm Trisha" She said warmly as she wrapped me into a friendly hug.

"It's very nice to meet you" I said quietly.

"Well mum, I better get out of here, we should go, I'll see you later" Zayn said as he pulled me gently out by the wrist.

As we walked out I heard Trisha whisper something to Zayn, it was along the lines of "This one's a keeper Zayn".

I could die from heart failure right now.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Lily's P.O.V  
It was a few weeks later, and Meeley, Sienna, Hayley, Nicole, and I were starting university. Today the boys were going to help us move into our new dorms. I was wearing this lily_moving_in/set?id=64931214#stream_box and Nicole was wearing this moving_in_nicole/set?id=64931086#stream_box. We were all meeting at Sienna's place at 9:30, so dad helped Nicole and I dozens of cardboard boxes filled with our belongings into the back of my car. We got to Sienna's at 9:20 and saw the boys van already parked in the driveway. I grabbed my bag and ran inside with Nicole by my side; they'd been away for work and we hadn't seen them in a month. As I went to knock on the door it flew open and we were tackled by the five boys.

"Lily, Nicole!" Louis squealed in my ear, "We've missed you."

"Haha, I've missed you guys too!" I said happily.

Amelia's car parked in front of the house and got out smiling wearing this amelia_moving_in/set?id=64931615.

"Hey guys, how've you been?" Amelia asked as they each hugged us all.

"Pretty good, wha- " Liam was distracted as Hayley swerved into the driveway and slammed the door behind her.

"I'm so sick of you and your plans! I don't want to be involved anymore!" she shouted into her phone. Her jaw dropped. "No, you can't do that! I'm sorry okay, I'm just scared. I won't say anything." She glanced up and noticed us all standing at the door watching her. "Okay, I have to go. I'm at Sienna's house." She hung up the phone and walked over to us, a fake smile on her face. "Hi everyone. Are we ready to go?" She turned around and headed back over to her car.

I looked around to the others, my eyes wide. Harry shot a knowing glance at Louis who looked angry. I looked over to him, confused, but he looked away.

"Should we go guys?" Liam spoke up. Everyone murmured in agreement and headed over to their cars. "Mind if I come with you Lily?" Liam asked me.

"No problem" I replied, smiling over at him.

We arrived at the university twenty minutes later and we all headed over to the office building to find our assigned dorms. The grumpy old lady at reception shoved a bunch of papers into my hands and threw five sets of keys on top. Liam raised his eyebrows at me and I struggled to hold back a laugh. We sorted through the papers and found out that Nicole, Sienna, and I would be sharing a room, whilst Amelia, Hayley, and another girl named Katherine would be in the room next door. We grabbed a few trolleys from the storage room and stacked them full of everyone's boxes. Louis, Harry, and Niall grabbed three of the trolleys and raced each other up to the dorm rooms.

"Hey what number is it again Lily?" Harry called back to us.

"Umm 14B and 15B" I shouted back at him.

We finally caught up to the boys and unlocked the room. The inside was pretty basic; the walls were beige, the curtains were white, there were three double beds against the wall with a desk at each end, a shared walk-in-wardrobe, a tiny en suit, a lounge, TV, and a mini fridge in the corner. It needed some serious redecorating but I already could picture myself living here. I ran over and dived on the bed closest to the window.

"I bags this one!" I sang out.

Sienna poked her tongue out at me before dumping some of her stuff on the middle bed, and Nicole doing the same with the last bed. Liam, Harry, and Niall helped us carry our stuff over onto each of our beds. We decided to check next door, and found that their room was exactly the same.

"Does anyone want to go shopping and grab some paint and things to redecorate?" Hayley asked. "I can't handle this hideous colour scheme."

We all agreed and headed back down to the car park.

"Louis do you want to come with me?" Hayley asked sweetly.

"Err no thanks. I need to talk to Harry actually."

He grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him back from the group. They whispered to each other and I turned around, narrowing my eyes in suspicion. There's something odd going on with those two.

Louis' P.O.V.

After doing some major shopping, which included paint and furniture; we decided to head back to the dorms. The whole trip I couldn't concentrate, Hayley kept on coming near me and fluttering her eyelashes and trying to make conversation and I would continually make up an excuse and move away. I wanted to tell Amelia to be careful and explain what was going on but Harry didn't want me to. Hayley was wearing this hayley_moving_in/set?id=64931558 and I couldn't help but agree with her top and seriously what was she thinking when pairing those shoes with the rest of her outfit? When we headed back to the dorms, that were surprisingly quiet, Liam and Lily went into her dorm with Harry and Sienna and Nicole and Niall. Before I could follow them, Hayley pulled me into the room Amelia and her were sharing with another girl who wasn't there yet. Amelia and Zayn followed promptly.

"Louis, would you mind helping me?" Hayley said in a fake sweet voice.

I was about to say "no how dare you ask me to help you, you're an evil bitch who is trying to ruin the lives of my friends", when Harry came in to grab something.

"He'd be more than happy to help" Harry said before he took the curtains and left.

I caught his eyes and shot him daggers, but he responded my doing some weird eye sign language. I grabbed a tin of paint and handed it to Hayley who was standing on top of a chair with a paint brush.

"Um, I, need to grab something from next door" I said before quickly running into the room next door before any questions could be asked.

When I walked in Nicole and Niall were lying on one of the beds laughing while eating ice-cream they had got from somewhere, Liam was holding a chair for Lily as she painted, but it looked like she was getting more paint on Liam than the wall so he grabbed a brush and paint and began painting her once black and white tights. I caught some of their conversation.

"I wonder what Katherine is going to be like?" Lily said as she added more paint onto Liam's shirt.

"Well I hope she's nice, for your sake's I mean she's practically living with all of you, It'd be a bit of a bummer is she wasn't friendly, especially with us popping in so often"

"I completely agree, but who said you guys were coming over often?".

With that Lily earned herself a paint brush full of paint across her face. I looked around and typical Harry was putting the moves on Sienna. She was wearing sienna_moving_in/set?id=64931319. This time Sienna was painting the wall opposite the beds while Harry was 'showing her how to paint properly' which consisted of him holding onto the roller and having his arm around her waist.

"Um Harry, sorry to interrupt your um…teaching but can I talk to you please?"

Harry glared at me and a small chuckle escaped out of my mouth. He walked over to me and led me over to the other end of the room.

"What do you want?" Harry asked me in an annoyed voice.

"I really think we should tell Amelia" I whispered.

"No, we need to find out what they are actually doing"

"I think it's pretty clear, I mean she is going to hurt her, do you know how guilty I feel not telling them?" I said a bit louder.

"Is everything okay guys?" Sienna asked as she walked over, concern all over her face.

"Mhhmm, yeah Louis just couldn't agree with me what we should get for takeout tonight, Louis I really think we should get sushi and we DON'T need to tell the others" Harry said.

"Why shouldn't we tell them, they have a right to know?" I asked back.

Sienna was thoroughly confused during all of this.

"We can tell them later, when we know all the information about the sushi" Harry said trying to be subtle.

"Fine, whatever" I said as I walked back across to 15B. As I walked in Zayn was lying on what I assumed was Amelia's bed, closest to the window, the same as Lily's in the other room. As I was about to offer the girls some help I saw Hayley, from the chair, 'accidently' pour paint all over Amelia who was bent down picking up rubbish underneath.

"Oh My God! I am soooo sorry, the paint just slipped off, lucky I caught the bucket in time" Hayley said as she got down from the chair.

"It's...it's okay, I just need to change" Amelia said as she stood up.

"Whoa".

We all turned around to see a girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes standing at the door with about five suitcases.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven  
Amelia's P.O.V.  
"Oh My God! I am soooo sorry, the paint just slipped off, lucky I caught the bucket in time" Hayley said as she got down from the chair.

"It's...it's okay, I just need to change" I lied as I got up from my crouched position.

"Whoa".

We all turned around to see a girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes standing at the door with about five suitcases.

I walked past the girl, making sure not to drip paint on her, and into the next room.

"Lily, Sienna, Nicole, I need you like now".

Everyone turned their heads and had the exact same facial expression when they saw the Primrose Garden pink paint covering me from head to toe, literally.

"Coming" Sienna said as she snapped out of her trance and pulled Lily and Nicole along with her.

We walked down the hall and down some stairs until we found a small sitting area, earning strange looks from others who had moved in early.

"So what happened? I'm guessing you didn't pour paint all over yourself for fun. Wait, was it Zayn because if this is his idea of a joke he won't be laughing when I'm done with him" Lily said as she got up from where she had sat five seconds ago.

"No Lily, sit down" I said.

"So what actually happened?" Nicole asked.

"Hayley spilt paint on me, as an accident…well at least she said it was" I said as I looked down at my once paint free clothing.

"You think it was an accident?" Sienna asked as she came and sat next to me.

"I don't know. Over the last couple of months it seems like Hayley has been kinda distant towards me. Like only me, she never responds to any messages I send her, she doesn't seem to want to talk to me and whenever I am with Zayn she tries to butt in. Do you remember how I went to Zayn's cousin's wedding? Well I didn't exactly tell you guys before but he didn't pick me up; I waited hours and lost track of how many texts and calls I had left for him. I thought he had tried to play a mean trick on me and have ditched me, so when I got there I ignored him. When he saw me he was really surprised and confused, because apparently according to some texts he got from my phone I was 'sick' and didn't want to ever talk to him again. The thing is, I didn't send those texts, and Hayley was the only who had my phone". I explained.

There was some silence for a little while, then Lily spoke up.

"Okay I don't want to go making any assumptions but I've noticed Louis being kind of weird as well. Like he will be fine if it's just the guys and the four of us but when Hayley shows up he turns quiet and turns to Harry. I think whatever is wrong with Louis has something to do with Hayley. " Lily said.

We found ourselves all nodding in agreement.

"Louis came into our room before and he had this weird conversation about Sushi, that wasn't really about sushi, I've got an idea, I'm going to see what I can find out".

"Find out about what?"

We all turned around to see who had just spoken.

"Um nothing Hayley just um what we're having to eat later".

With that Sienna rushed up stairs, back to the dorms and left the three of us avoiding eye contact with Hayley.

Sienna's P.O.V.  
I ran up the stairs and into my room.

"Niall, do you know where Harry is?" I said as I caught my breath.

"I think he went next door or to go and get food" Niall said as he looked up from his phone.

"Is everything alright Sienna?" Liam asked as he got down from jumping on Lily's bed.

"Uh, no, not really, I'll explain later".

With that I jumped next door, almost crashing into a girl who was standing in the hallway.

"Uh hi" I smiled as I tried to get a look in the room if Harry was there.

"H-Hi, I'm Katie" the girl said to me.

She had huge blue eyes, long black wavy hair, was pretty short and sounded like she wasn't from England.

"I'm Sienna, I live next door".

"That's good to know; at least I'll have one familiar face".

I gave her a smile and went into her dorm.

"Harry! Where are you?" I called as I looked through the room and couldn't see him.

"I think he's in the bathroom" Katie said as she remained in the doorway.

"Louis! What the hell are you doing?" I asked as I saw Louis crawling out from under Amelia's bed.

"I'm, um, hiding" he whispered.

"Why?"

"Because there is this girl just watching us, she's been here for a while now" Louis said as he sat cross-legged on the ground.

"That's Katie, she lives here" I explained.

Katie came in and placed some of her stuff on and around the only vacant bed, the middle one.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so" Louis smiled as he sat on the bed next to the window.

"Is it safe Lou?" Harry asked as he opened the bathroom door slightly.

I took this as my chance to get Harry out and start asking him some questions. Before Louis could reply I walked over to the bathroom, pushed the door open and pulled Harry out of the bathroom and out of the room.

"We're just getting some food" I waved to Niall and Liam who gave us a strange look as we passed by the dorm they were in.

I led Harry to his car that was parked around the front of the University.

"So do you want to tell me why you are taking me hostage, don't get me wrong, I really don't mind, you know?" Harry said with a wink as he chucked his car keys up into the air and caught them.

"Just open the car" I said rudely.

Harry did so and slid into the driver's seat while I opened the door and did the same into the passenger's seat.

"Okay now will you tell me?" Harry pouted.

Shit he is hot.

"What's going on with Hayley?" I cut straight to the point.

"Are we just going to sit in the car, are we going anywhere?"

"Don't change the subject, but yes we need to go pick up some food".

Harry started the engine and reversed out of the parking lot.

"What makes you think I can trust you?" Harry said as he took his eyes of the road for a split second to check my reaction.

"Okay, let's try something else, when I say a name you tell me what you think of them…honestly" I said as we stopped at a traffic light.

"Alright, who's first?"

"Lily"

"Hot, nice, friendly, Liam like's her, a good friend" Harry said.

"Amelia"

"Sporty, fit, interesting, smart" Harry said as he racked his brain for any more thoughts.

"Nicole"

"Are we just going through all of our friends here?"

"Just answer Harry, please" I said.

Harry answered Nicole and all the boys, mainly saying the same things, nice, good friend blah blah blah, until we got to me.

"Intimidating, challenging, very attractive, persistent, smart, outrageously good looking" Harry smiled.

I couldn't help but share a small smile and as well as a sound I had never heard myself make before.

"Okay now Hayley"

"Bella" Harry said before realising what he said

"What?"

"Um nothing"

"Please Harry tell me what is happening with Hayley" I looked at him with my best interpretation of Liam's puppy dog eyes.

"You know you're really crap those eyes, but I will tell you if you hold up your end of the bargain".  
"What's 'my end of the bargain'" I said as I imitated his husky voice.

"Don't you remember what you told me at the New Year's Party? I want that long overdue kiss" Harry smirked.

I sighed and looked straight ahead.

"Don't you want to know?" Harry teased me.

"Yes" I muttered unhappily. He grinned at me.

"I'll tell when we get back to the room. Louis needs to be there too."

Lily was right.

"Will you give me a hint?" I pleaded.

"It's…. bad" he replied, looking unsure. He didn't talk for the rest of the car ride and I didn't want to force him to. I sat there in silence wondering what the hell was going on. We pulled up outside the sushi shop and Harry ordered everyone's favourites while I stood outside on the street. After a few minutes he came out to join me.

"Sienna" he turned towards me but I cut him off by pressing my lips against his softly. Neither of us pulled away and he put his hand on my back. After a few long moments I took a step back and shivered in the cold.

"What was that for?" Harry asked me.  
"Just holding up my end of the deal" I replied. He looked at me sadly.

"I was just messing around. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to" I said, looking up at him.

I smiled, and I thought/ hoped he was going to lean down and kiss me again but we were distracted as our number was called out at the sushi shop. Harry smiled awkwardly and went back inside to collect the food. I sighed and slowly walked back to the car.

We got back to the dorms twenty minutes later and as soon as we got up to our rooms I grabbed Louis and dragged him from the room by his suspenders.

"What are you doing, you crazy bitch?" he shouted at me and clawed at the door. "Harry, get her away from me!" Harry just laughed unhelpfully. Once we were further down the corridor I let go of Louis. "What's going on?" he said glaring at me.

"She wants to know what's going on with Hayley" Harry said quietly.

"Oh I wanted to tell Amelia and Zayn and you wouldn't let me, but now that your little girlfriend wants to know…" Louis rolled his eyes.

"Shut up" I said to Louis. "Nicole, Meeley, Lily, and I have noticed that she's been acting weird lately, especially around Amelia and Zayn. You both know what's going on, and it's something bad." I said looking to Harry. "Look, if something bad is going to happen you have to tell us. We have a right to know! This involves all of us!" I whisper-shouted at them.

"Well okay" Louis said, looking unsure. "But you may need to sit down." The boys and I went down the elevator and we went and sat outside at a table underneath the trees.

"Basically, Hayley is friends with Bella" Harry started.

I gasped.

"Bella has this scheme to break up Amelia and Zayn, and we're fairly sure it involves hitting someone with a car.

"What?" I screamed. "You've known about this and you haven't told anyone? This is dangerous, they need to know!" I said furiously.

"We needed to get all the facts first alright!" Harry yelled back at me.

I turned away from him angrily and looked over to Louis. He was looking out across the campus and his eyes were sad. I knew that he and Hayley had got along really well before this. I put my arm on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lou" I said to him gently. "None of us knew this was going to happen." He turned towards me.

"She was supposed to be our friend. She lied to all of us. And this whole time she's been plotting ways to hurt us."

"Louis…" Harry trailed off.

"It's fine" he said, looking up at us both. "I just never expected for this to happen. I thought she really liked me, then she blows me off to meet with evil-bitch-face and her boyfriend of one year."

We were all silent for a while.

"What are we going to do from here?" I asked them both.

"I don't know" Harry replied.

"I want to help" I blurted out. "I can steal her phone or something, then we'll have proof of what she's been doing."

"Okay, but you'll need to be initiated into the spy club. We have uniforms and everything!" Harry said excitedly.

I looked at Louis and we both rolled our eyes.

"C'mon guys, I'm hungry" I said, looping my arms through theirs and skipping back over to the dorm building.

Hayley's P.O.V.  
"Umm guys, have you seen my phone anywhere?" I asked Lily, Meeley, and Nicole, who were sitting on the couch watching TV and eating ice-cream in their room.

Liam, Niall and Zayn were around in the room and Harry, Sienna and Louis were nowhere in sight, they were here before but must have slipped out when I was in the bathroom.

"No" Lily replied harshly.

Geez, what's up her arse? I flipped over the pillows on my bed and tore off the blankets, frantically searching for my phone. Bella was supposed to call me in five minutes and I needed to go outside so I could talk to her without the others overhearing.

"Are you sure you haven't seen it?" I pleaded with them.

"We haven't touched your phone!" Nicole snapped at me.

Okay, something was wrong with them. I didn't exactly have time to bother with them right now, Bella would be ringing me any minute.

"Well could one of you call it so I can find it?" I said, clearly frustrated.

"Oh sorry, my phone's flat" Lily said, shrugging innocently.

"I left mine in my car" Nicole replied, not bothering to look away from the TV.

Liar, I'd seen her texting someone on it only twenty minutes ago. Amelia and Liam didn't make any offer to let me borrow theirs, Niall was about to be a lovely little snowflake and offer me his from the kitchenas he put his hand into his pocket Nicole ran over and wacked him with a pillow.

"Ow" Niall said, pretending he was hurt.

"Just a little pillow fight" Nicole smiled.

"Amelia?" I asked her.

She just closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Lily snorted with laughter. I hated them all. Liam and Zayn were lying on the floor also watching the movie and Niall was raiding the fridge. I asked around and still no-one had seen it.

"Where's Louis, Harry, and Sienna?" I demanded.

Liam replied telling me they'd gone for a walk. I checked my watch again – 7.55. Bella was supposed to call me ten minutes ago. Maybe I'd left my phone on silent and that's why I couldn't hear it ringing? I let out a scream of frustration and told the others I was going out, before slamming the door as loud as I could.

"Maybe I'd just drive to Bella's place instead. Then maybe I could go over to Troy's and spend the night with him." I thought, smiling to myself.

Sienna's P.O.V.  
I'd texted Harry from across the room as we sat watching TV.

_To: Harry the Sex God_

_Message: I've taken her phone. Meet me outside in ten minutes. Bring Louis too. XX. __  
_

I excused myself to go to the bathroom and quickly slipped out of the door when no-one was looking. Except for Harry, who winked at me as I closed the door softly. I went downstairs and sat at the same table from earlier on. I checked my watch; Louis and Harry should have been here two minutes ago.

"Boo!" I squealed as someone jumped on me from behind.

Louis and Harry were laughing but I frowned and pushed them off me.

"That wasn't funny! It could have been a murderer!" I protested. They ignored me and continued to laugh. "Anyway" I continued. "I've got her phone. Bella's been calling her for the past ten minutes." We flicked through her messages and calls – 354 to Bella and 398 to Troy. We screen captured her call history and any texts relating to 'the plan'. I forwarded all of these pictures to Harry, Louis, and myself then deleted this from her history.

"How are we going to tell the others?" Harry asked quietly.

"I don't know, but we need to tell them tonight before this gets even more out of hand" I said and the others agreed.

"I think we should act as natural as possible around Hayley though. If we confront her then her and Bella will get mad and do something even worse" Louis reasoned.

"Yeah" I said, looking down at the ground. No-one wanted to go back up to the room and tell the others.

"C'mon" Harry said, grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

Louis stood up and followed behind us. We were silent as we walked back towards the building and caught the elevator up to the second floor. I opened the door and everyone turned to look at us expectantly.

"What's going on? I saw you take Hayley's phone Sienna. She's furious and just stormed out of here" Lily said, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"Good" Louis replied in an annoyed tone.

"We need to talk to you" I said, stepping forwards to the group. Harry rubbed my arm encouragingly.

I took a deep breath.

"Hayley's friends with Bella. She's trying to stop Amelia and Zayn from being friends so that Bella and Zayn can be a couple." I looked to the others uneasily.

Lily gasped, Nicole's jaw nearly hit the floor, Amelia looked as though she was about to start crying, Liam was confused, Zayn looked disgusted, and it seemed as though Niall was about to throw up.

"She's … planning on running you over with a car Meeley" I said quietly.

Amelia stood up and ran out of the room, followed by Zayn. I sank down into the couch and wondered what on earth was going to happen now.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Zayn's P.O.V.

Amelia stood and ran out of the room and down the hall. I ran up behind her calling her name but she wouldn't' stop.

"Meeley! Wait, please!" I called.

She had run out of the college and into the parking lot, reversed and sped down the street.

"Oh Em Gee! ZAYN! When did you get here?"

I turned around and was greeted by who else than the one and only Bella.

"I have to go Bella" I said as I tried to walk around her.

"But Zayn, I've really missed you" Bella pouted.

"Well from what I recall the only time I've ever met you is when you went all crazy bitch at a party you weren't even invited to" I said as I moved around Bella and ran into the car park.

I took Liam's key's out of my pocket and started his car. I still had the keys from earlier as I had driven his car down here since he rode with Lily. The engine roared to life, I quickly put on my seatbelt, reversed and went down the road Amelia had just travelled on. After driving for five minutes I realised that I had no idea where she went, I lost sight of her when Bella interrupted. As I was about to turn the car around my phone started ringing through the Bluetooth in the car.

"Hello, Zayn, where are you? Is Meeley with you, is she okay?" Nicole questioned.

"I'm looking for Amelia. I was following her and then I lost track of her. So you have any idea where she could be?" I asked as I turned onto a side street to turn on the GPS.

"THE POOL" I heard Sienna cry.

There was some shuffling and then Sienna came onto the phone.

"Zayn, go to the pool. She always goes swimming to clear her head. It's the Olympic pool she has connections so she is allowed to train there." Sienna explained.

"How am I meant to get in?" I asked, knowing the security wouldn't just let me in because I wanted to.

"I don't know Zayn just make something up, just make sure you get there okay, she needs someone right now" Sienna said as she hung up.

I quickly tore down the street until I was in the right place. I went to enter the road but the whole place had restricted access. Well, here goes nothing, I said as I pulled up at a window.

"Can I help you?" The security guard said as he didn't look up from his newspaper.

"Um, I need to get into the Aquatic Centre, I left my entry pass at home" I said unconvincingly.

"And what is the nature of your visit?" He said still not looking up.

"Um my friends and I are looking to book a concert here, um yeah, management wants us to do something new, like a pool side concert" I lied terribly.

The man looked up from his newspaper, blinked and looked at me again.

"Um sure Mr Malik, here take this, the other security won't bother you then and you'll be able to get through straight to the Aquatic Centre" The security guard said nicely as he handed me a pass.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much help you've been." I said as I pushed the button to bring the window up.

"Oh, wait; before you go can you please sign this…for my daughter, she's a huge fan".

I signed the paper he gave me, smiled and then continued through past all the security without a problem. I parked the car and went into the Aquatic Centre.

"Amelia! Meeley! Where are you?"

"Over here" I heard someone say.

I looked over to where the voice had spoken and saw Amelia sitting in the stands, dripping wet. I quickly ran over, took of my jacket and placed it around her, she was shaking.

Amelia's P.O.V.

"Amelia, it's going to be okay, we're not going to let anything happen to you" Zayn said to me as he took a seat.

"Five years ago, five years ago is when she started hating me. We used to be friends you know, like best friends. There was a boy called Kyle Winters that she really liked, actually it was more of an obsession. She knew everything about him, like more than any normal person would know. He was in our class and only knew her name. One day during our English class our teacher made us write one nice thing about everyone in our class for them to read. After we got all the notes back from everybody she insisted we shared them, we weren't allowed to read them until we went back to her house and we would read them to each other. So that afternoon we both walked to her house, sat on the rug in her room and read the notes.

"Oh My God! This one is from Kyle to me!" Bella squeaked as she quickly unfolded the note.

"What does it say?" I asked as she read through it to herself.

"Dear Bella, you seem nice, from Kyle" Bella said softly.

"I bet he just doesn't want you to know he likes you" I said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah I guess, what does yours say?" Bella said, searching for mine from Kyle and reading it before I had a chance. "Dear Meeley, I really like you, do you want to come to the movies with me sometime? Love Kyle".

"What, that must have been for someone else" I concluded.

Bella looked heartbroken.

"It has your name on it, get out of my house"

"What Bella, I didn't even know he liked me" I tried to explain.

"No Amelia, just leave" Bella said as she turned around and faced the other way.

"I got up and left, after that Kyle had to move away because of his mum's job, I thought we could be friends again, but apparently not. Bella went around spreading rumours about me and since then she has hated me. So now since she likes you, and we're friends, she thinks I am the reason that you two aren't together" I explained to Zayn.

There was some silence, then Zayn took my hand and looked me in the eye. Just him holding my hand made butterflies erupt in my body.

"I have an idea, but we can't tell the others" Zayn said. "I am going to go and ask Bella out".

My jaw literally dropped.

"It's not like I like her, but I am going to do this for you. If she thinks I like her than she will leave you alone" Zayn explained to me.

"You are going to make your life a living hell, for me?" I asked.

"Don't think of it as that, this is a favour, in return for you pretending to me my girlfriend"

"Why can't we tell the others?"

"Because we need to make it as realistic as possible, someone will end up letting it slip and then she will be after you again".

"Zayn…thank you" I said as I gave Zayn a soft kiss on the cheek.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Sienna's P.O.V.  
Around half an hour after Nicole had called to find out if Amelia was okay Zayn had called back saying that he had found her and that she was okay. After much interrogation Zayn promised that she really was fine and said they would be back soon. Relief spread through the room, knowing that Amelia was somewhat okay was reassuring.

"It's getting late, we probably should get going, we'll come back tomorrow to help with the rest" Liam said as he got up and pulled Niall up beside him.

They gave us all a hug and Lily got up to let the four boys out of our dorm.

"Good luck for tomorrow!" they called as they walked out the door.

Lily, Nicole, and I decided that we should probably be getting to bed; it was our orientation day tomorrow and we all wanted plenty of sleep beforehand. I set my alarm and said goodnight to the girls, then fell asleep straight away after the crazy, stressful day we'd just had.

I woke up the next morning as the Batman theme song played loudly from my phone. I rolled over and turned off the alarm. Sitting up I saw that Lily was already in the shower and Nicole lying on the floor covered in a pile of clothes.

"Umm Nic, what are you doing?" I asked slowly, my eyebrows rose.

"I have nothing to wear!" She complained loudly.

"Yes you do, I know you're nervous but we'll all be fine" I reassured her. "Now wear that blue top, it looks good on you."

An hour later Lily was just finishing her makeup, Nicole was drying her hair, and I was making my bed. There was a knock on the door so I went over to answer it. Harry was standing there looking a little nervous.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked him. "Not to be rude, but we kind of have to leave for orientation in like twenty minutes."

"Yeah…. I know. I uh, well, you know, well basically"

"Spit it out Styles time is ticking" I said as I stared into his green eyes.

"I um, just wanted to talk to you" He replied awkwardly.

"Oh" I said. "Well do you want to come in?"

"Uh, yeah sure." He walked past me and into the dorm.

"Hi Lily, Nicole. How are you guys?" Harry asked.

"We're alright, leaving actually. Sienna, we were going to go down to the coffee shop before orientation. Do you want us to get you something?" Nicole asked.

"We were? I thought we were getting coffee after?" Lily asked, giving Nicole a weird look.

"No, that's alright. I'll see you guys in class" I smiled at Nicole.

Nicole grabbed a very confused looking Lily and dragged her out of the room. I continued to pull the old sheets off my bed and hauled them over to the washing machine. I grabbed my favourite Batman sheets from the cupboard and carried them back over to the bed where Harry was standing, staring at me.

"So, what's up?" I asked Harry, avoiding eye contact as I changed the pillow cases.

"You have Batman sheets?" he laughed.

"Look, I don't think you came here to comment on my bed linen so will you please just say what you wanted to say, because I'm supposed to be down at orientation really soon!"

"I just wanted to ask if you're okay."

"Yep, I'm brilliant. Goodbye" I said, trying to push him towards the door.

"No seriously, we didn't get a chance to really talk after we kissed at the sushi shop."

"What is there to talk about? I was holding up my end of the deal, just like you asked. Can we please just forget it ever happened?" I said, checking the time on my phone again as I lied.

"But you said you wanted to kiss me?" he asked slowly.

"I wanted to find out what was going on with Hayley, and the only way you would tell me was if I kissed you" I said harshly. He looked kind of upset, and very pissed off.

"I guess I'll be leaving then" he said coldly and left, slamming the door behind him. I opened the door to the hallway and saw Harry walking towards the elevator.

"Harry, wait!" I called out.

"What?" He said, with a hint of hope in his voice as he turned around.

"Uh, don't worry" I said.

"You can't keep pretending!" he yelled back, as he turned back around.

"Pretending about what?" I said, confused.

"Pretending that you're not in love with me!"

"Yeah okay sure, let's go get married! I want twins too, a girl and a boy" I yelled back at him sarcastically. He blew me a kiss and the elevator doors started to close.

"I actually hate you!" I screamed.

A door opened halfway down the hall and a drunken guy stepped out.

"Shut the fuck up, no one wants to hear your problems, crazy bitch" he yelled and threw an empty beer can at me.

It missed by metres. What lovely neighbours.

Amelia's P.O.V.  
I woke up and stretched. I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock – 8:32 AM. Shit, the orientation starts at nine.

"Crap, crap, crap" I said rushing over to the cupboard.

Hayley had typically left without waking us, not that I wanted her to be here I was trying my best to stay away from the low life bitch, and Katie was still fast asleep.

"Katie" I said loudly, shaking her arm.

I threw pillows at her. I started singing at the top of my lungs. Nothing would wake her. I eventually dumped a glass of water on her face like they do in all the movies. That always works.

"What the hell?" she said, staring at me like I was crazy.

"Orientation starts in half an hour and I couldn't wake you!"

"Oh shit" she replied hurrying over to the closet.

I got dressed faster than I ever had before. At ten to nine we were both ready to leave. I locked up the front door and Katie grabbed my arm.

"C'mon, the halls on the other side of campus!"

We both sprinted down the stairs, not waiting for the elevator. We ran as fast as we could and five minutes later had nearly reached the hall.

"Wait" Katie said, holding her stomach. "I have a stitch" she said, groaning.

I struggled to laugh because I was panting so hard. She starting giggling and had to lean against the wall to stay upright.

"Let's go. Or we'll be late" I managed.

We starting running again, slower this time, and as we turned the corner I ran into a couple.

"Woops, sorry" I said, still laughing.

My face fell as I saw who it was; Zayn and Bella were backed against the wall making out. I knew he was going to ask her out, to protect me, but it didn't look like Zayn was faking. He turned around suddenly at the sound of my voice and looked guilty.

"Zayn, Bella, what a surprise!" I said, smiling sweetly. "Sorry, must dash, I need to go throw up my breakfast."

"Meeley" he said, his eyes pleading.

"Speaking of breakfast, Zayn I think you've got some of Bella's on your chin." I smiled and walked off, pulling Katie along with me.

We turned another corner and the hall was in sight. Lots of things were going through my head as I walked up to the doors. Did Zayn secretly like Bella? Was Bella and Hayley going to stop this stupid plan of theirs? And why didn't my alarm go off like I set it?

Katie pushed open the doors and the two of us stepped inside. I was wearing this cgi/set?id=66156480, finding the clothes that were closest to me. Katie wore this cgi/set?id=66156580.

"I can't believe we made it" I said a little too loudly as we walked down the stairs and into the hall.

As we reached the bottom of the stairs everyone was looking at us. The hall was full and everyone was seated.

"Shit" Katie whispered to me.

I looked around the room and I could see Hayley in the very front smirking, obviously Bella had blown off the whole orientation thing, as she was with Zayn. We quickly walked up and took our assigned seats, in alphabetical order. I was sitting in the H row, and my seat was right in the very middle…great! I excused myself as I bumped into people's knees and feet. Some people were kind and stood but others just death stared me. I looked towards the back rows and saw Katie shuffling through her row. I finally saw the only empty seat in the row and assumed it was mine, the boy sitting next to my spot stood up so I could pass through, he looked a bit familiar.

"Thanks" I whispered as we both took our seats.

"Now that everyone is here, I would like to give you all a personal welcome to this education facility" The woman standing at the microphone spoke.

"Slept in?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, I thought I set my alarm, but obviously not, you look really familiar, do I know you?" I asked as I pulled out two lollies from my bag and offered one to him.

"Don't think so, maybe at a party or something?" He said as he took the lolly.

"Oh, probably, I'm Amelia Hastings or Meeley, call me what you like, just don't call me Millie" I said as I shoved the wrapper in my bag.

"Well you have my name on your hoodie, I'm Jack Harries".

"That name sounds familiar, oh, you're a youtuber aren't you? Wait, Lily told me that you go to Bristol" I said as I recognised his face from the videos Lily and Sienna watched religiously.

"Who's Lily? But yes that would be me, and yeah I used to go there, but I kind of got kicked out, one of my videos weren't seen as 'appropriate' , maybe a bit to cheeky, and I was asked to leave" Jack said.

"Lily is one of my best friends her and Sienna are like obsessed with you. What did you do to get suspended?" I asked, eager to know more.

"You'll find out in due time. You know what, I think the four of us are going to be great friends" Jack said with a wink.

"Five?"

"You, me, Sienna, Lily and Finny" Jack answered.

"Finny?"

"Yeah, my brother, well twin, he's arriving tomorrow" Jack explained to me.

"Oh yeah, Lily has called shots on him and Sienna on you, don't tell them I said that though, and Jack"

"Yeah"

"There aren't going to be five of us, there are going to be a lot more" I said to Jack as we both continued to ignore the orientation.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Sienna's P.O.V.

The orientation went fine. Besides receiving a few death stares from people because my phone kept on going off, everyone seated around me seamed nice. After the orientation there was a short break, to meet other students and have a snack that had been set up at the back of the room, full of savoury finger food. I quickly spotted Lily, Nicole and Katie and walked over to them. The four of us were talking casually and looking through the tote bag we had been given. Inside was a map of the college, a pen, notebook, basic information and some other leaflets about the schools rich history and available groups to join.

"Hey guys, this is Jack, he just moved here, well back here" Meeley's voice said.

We all turned around to see Amelia standing next to the one and only Jack Harries. I looked at Lily and she had the exact expression I imagined I had. Her eyes were huge and she looked so confused.

"Hi I'm Nicole, nice to meet you" Nicole said pleasantly as she shook his hand.

Katie introduced herself next, being as calm and normal as Nicole had. Lily opened her mouth to say "Hi" but all that came out was a squeak.

"That's Lily and that's Sienna" Meeley said as she gestured towards the two of us.

"Oh, hello, I've heard about you two actually, didn't you call Finn and Sienna you have 'shots' on me?" Jack said as he chuckled a little.

Right then and there Lily and I could have died. Firstly Jack Harries knew who we were and secondly he knew that I had called dibs on him. I saw Amelia shoot Jack one of her killer death stares, meaning she had told him and said not to say anything. A small noise went off and the six of us checked our phones.

"Oh it's mine, sorry, it must be Finny" Jack said as he started texting.

After a few seconds Jack looked up with a smile on his face.

"Finn said his plane is getting in early, so he'll be here tonight. He is getting here around four, trust Finn, to get here just after all the tours and introductions have been given. Anyway would all of you like to have dinner with us, I passed this nice Thai place on campus, around seven?" Jack asked as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Yeah sounds great" Katie said as well all nodded in unison.

"Well the breaks about to end and I need to catch up with one of the professors, so I'll see you then" he said and with a wave left.

"MEELEY!" Lily and I both shouted at the same time.

"What the hell?! How did you meet him?" Lily questioned Amelia.

"Well he had to sit next to me because of the whole alphabetical seating thing and he seemed really nice. Then once I figured out who he was, I realised that you two would have a heart attack so I had to introduce all of you." Meeley said with a smile.

"I hate you right now, but love you at the same time" I said as I wrapped Amelia in a hug.

"Oh yeah and I have something to tell you guys, uh this morning Katie and I ran into um, Zayn and uh, Bella making out" She said quietly.

"WHAT!?" Nicole, Lily and I said in unison.

"Uh yeah, but don't make a big deal out of it, I'd rather that they be together and Bella be distracted, then wanting to run me over" Amelia said quietly.

We all murmured, agreeing with what she had just said. After a few minutes of talking about what we were going to wear to dinner tonight there was an announcement signalling it was time to move to our first lecture. Lily and Katie were in the same lecture for Law and Creative Industries, Amelia went the opposite direction to her Science and Mathematics course and Nicole and I left to our Architecture lecture.

During the whole lecture it was just the basics on what we would be studying, assessment items and completing a study schedule indicating whether we would be attending day or night classes and the days they were on. Time passed and after our tour around the school and listening to the 'very interesting history' of the university it was finally time to leave.  
As I was walking back to the dorm my phone vibrated.

*New Message*  
_From: Harry the Sex God__  
__Message: Siennnnnnnaaa! Long-time no see, we just finished at the studio, so meet me at the car park in five minutes we're going for ice cream.__  
__I quickly typed a response to Harry._

___To: Harry the Sex God__  
__Message: Sorry Harry, believe it or not I have plans._

*New Message*  
_From: Harry the Sex God__  
__Message: With you? Cause whoever it is can wait, I'm a couple of streets away._

_To: Harry the Sex God__  
__Message: Stop texting while you're driving, you'll crash. Fine but we can't be too long, I am having dinner at 7 with JACK AND FINN FREAKIN HARRIES ARGHJHBDABSDCKJA!_

*New Message*  
_From: Harry the Sex God__  
__Message: Those guys you and Lily always talk about? How well do you really know them? Do you want me to come? And I am an excellent driver plus I'm using Siri but if I did crash I bet you would be a mess._

___To: Harry the Sex God__  
__Message: You can come if you want I don't really care. And no if you crashed that means no ice cream duh._

__I walked to the car park and saw Harry sitting in his car at the far end. I slid into the passenger seat and gave him a hug.

"Hey Harry" I said, smiling sweetly at him. "Now hurry up because I have to go home and get ready before we go to dinner."

He rolled his eyes at me. "So how was the orientation?" he asked, looking straight ahead towards the road.

"Well it was pretty boring, they were just talking for ages so I wasn't really paying attention. But then Meeley introduced us to Jack and it was just amazing! He's really nice and soooo hot!" I said sighing happily.

Harry scoffed. "He isn't even that hot" he said unhappily. I just raised my eyebrows and stared at him. "Whatever, so anything else happen?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, oh my god, you'll never believe it!" I exclaimed, turning towards him.

"Let me guess, Jack's hotter twin brother showed up?" he said, rolling his eyes.

"No. Meeley and Katie, that's her new roommate, remember the one from last night, were running down to orientation and they saw Zayn making out with … Bella." I whispered.

Harry gasped. "NO!" he said, sounding girly-er than I could have imagined. "Are you sure?"

"It's true" I said, matching his confused and anxious expression.

"What did Meeley say?"

"Well she said she was glad that Bella would be distracted with Zayn and not trying to run her over, but we could all tell how upset she was over it." I replied.

"Shit. I think we need to have a serious chat with Zayn."

"Definitely" I said, shaking my head.

Harry pulled into the nearest parking spot and we climbed out of the car. I pulled my jacket tighter around me as we were hit with the cool air-conditioning from the ice-cream shop.

"How can I help you?" the lady behind the counter asked, fluttering her eyelashes at Harry.

She was probably early twenties and she was significantly taller, prettier, and had bigger boobs than me. I scowled at her.

Harry winked at her. "I'll have the cookies and cream thanks … and what did you want Sienna?"

"Caramel and honeycomb" I said, glaring at him. He smirked at me.

"Well today there's a discount for special customers so that'll be £4."

I reached into my purse but Harry stopped me.

"I'll pay, its fine."

"I can pay for my own ice-cream Harry" I said, rolling my eyes at him. He handed over the money. "Why don't you buy your new girlfriend an ice-cream instead?" I muttered, darkly.

"Jealous are we?" he whispered, smirking at me.

"As if" I said, snorting.

Harry smiled at her as she handed over our ice-creams. I just poked my tongue out at her as we walked away. We sat down outside at a table.

"So what are we doing here?" I asked Harry after a few minutes silence.

"Having ice-cream?" he said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean."

"Well, I kind of wanted to continue our conversation from this morning" he said quietly.

"What, about my obsession with Batman?" I asked.

"Haha. No, about the other day at the sushi shop."

I stared at him blankly.

"WHEN YOU KISSED ME!" He exclaimed loudly, causing several other people to turn around and stare at us.

"Well what about it?" I said, eating another spoonful of ice-cream.

"I want you to bloody well admit that you wanted to kiss me and it wasn't just because of the deal."

"I already explained to you, I wanted to know what was going on with Hayley and you weren't going to tell me unless I kissed you. You practically forced me to do it!"

"C'mon Sienna, you know it was a joke. I would never actually force someone into kissing me if they didn't want to. I'm not that much of a dick."

"Debatable" I muttered.

"Look Sienna, I really, really like you and I know you like me as well." He said. "Don't try and deny it!" he added when he saw the expression on my face. "So I was wondering if maybe you would …. I don't know …"

"Wait, are you asking me out?" I exclaimed, standing up.

"If I was then would you say yes?" he said looking hopeful.

"No, you're my best friend Harry!"

"We both know you want to say yes!"

"No, I wouldn't say yes even if we were the last two people on earth!"

"C'mon Sienna" he said in a sing-song voice.

He leaned towards me to kiss me. I freaked out and flung a spoonful of ice-cream into his face before running back to the car. A few moments later Harry climbed into the driver's seat beside me. There was ice-cream in his hair and dribbling down the side of his face.

"You look lovely" I said, grinning at him apologetically. He glared at me and started the car.

The car was completely silent for a few minutes.

"C'mon Harrayy, I'm sorry" I begged. "It was an accident."

"It was not, you did it to distract me from asking you out!"

"So did it work?" I asked.

"You're unbelievably ridiculous" he said, rolling his eyes.

"And yet you still asked me out. Why did you ask me out?" I asked, confused.

"I'll answer that when you tell me why you kissed me." He smirked at me.

"Well" I said when I couldn't think of anything else to say. He raised his eyebrows expectantly. "I kissed you because I didn't want you to try and jump off a balcony again." He rolled his eyes. "And because you have pretty eyes?" I added.

"Very nice. Well I asked you out because I'm secretly plotting to steal your Batman suit and um I might think you're pretty not to mention unbelievably hot."

"You wouldn't!" I said, gasping dramatically. Harry laughed.

We'd arrived back at the uni.

"Well can I still come to dinner tonight?" Harry asked.

"I suppose" I said, sighing. "Come up to my dorm at like 6.30?" I asked.

"Sure. See you then" he said, leaning over to give me a hug.

"Bye."

When I got back to the dorms Nicole was in the shower and Lily was lying on the floor hyperventilating.

"What's up Lils?" I asked.

"We're going to dinner with JACK AND FINN FUCKING HARRIES! And I have absolutely nothing to wear! Everything I own makes me look like a potato! They're going to hate me! Oh my god Sienna, what am I going to do?"

"Calm down Lily, you look hot in anything so it doesn't really matter what you wear but I'll help you pick something. And they'll love you Lily, so stop stressing!"

Nicole came out of the shower. "Oh thank god you're back" she said. "She hasn't stopped muttering for the past hour and a half." Lily glared at her and Nicole just shrugged.

"Now get your arse in the shower Lily, we have to leave in an hour." I said, pushing her towards the bathroom.

At 6:20 Harry knocked on the door and Nicole let him in. He was wearing black skinn jeans, a plain white v-neck and a dark leather jacket. He actually looked really hot.

"Nice outfit Sienna, planning on wearing that to the restaurant?" Harry asked, smirking at me. I looked down and realised I was only wearing a towel.

"Oh shut up!" I snapped at him.

I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom to change. When I came out Lily had calmed down enough to finish her makeup and Nicole and Harry were sitting on the end of my bed talking.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked me, sarcastically.

"I see you finally got that ice-cream out of your hair" I replied and he just glared at me.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Can we leave?" she said, pushing us out the door.

Meeley and Katie met us outside explaining how they ditched Hayley. They had told her that they were going to a 'book club meeting' and she had somehow bought it. We all drove to dinner together. We reached the hotel and saw Jack and Finn sitting at a table in the corner.

"Hey guys!" Jack greeted us all with a hug. "This is my brother Finn."

We all introduced ourselves and I sat down at the table between Jack and Lily. Lily was still staring at a very uncomfortable looking Finn.

"Lily" I hissed.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Stop staring at Finn." She stared at me, her eyes wide.

"Do you think he noticed?"

"By the weird looks he's giving you? I'd say yes" I muttered to myself.

"What?"

"No, no, of course not" I replied.

"So Jim, I hear you just moved to London?" Harry asked Jack.

"Umm yeah, its Jack actually. And yeah, I just moved here from Bristol University …. I was actually asked to leave." He said awkwardly.

"Oh" Harry said, looking unimpressed. "So the girls tell me you make Youtube videos?"

"Yeah, I started making them last year during my gap year and I just continued making them."

"So you're quite famous I hear?" Harry asked.

"We have quite a few subscribers, obviously not as famous as you though" Jack said.

"Obviously" Harry said, laughing. I glared at him from across the table.

The waiters came over to the table and took our order.

"So Jack, what course will you be taking?" I asked him, trying to prevent Harry from insulting him further.

I talked to Jack for the next twenty minutes as we waited for our food to be brought out. He was so sweet and funny, and suggesting we all be in a video he's planning to make about his new university.

I could feel Harry glaring at us the whole time.

"So what's up with your friend?" Jack whispered, gesturing across at Harry.

"Don't worry about him, he's just in a bad mood." I said loudly, rolling my eyes.

Harry stood up. "I'm going to get some more drinks, does anyone want anything?"

We all told him our orders and he stormed over to the bar.

"We're sorry, he's not usually like that" Nicole said, apologising to Jack and Finn.

I watched as Harry made his way back over to the table, carrying several drinks. He walked past me and suddenly 'tripped', dropping the drinks on top of Jack. The drinks sprayed everywhere, wetting everyone sitting at the table.

"Oh my god" Jack said, jumping up from his seat.

"Jesus James, I'm so sorry, I just tripped over the chair!" Harry said, looking innocent.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah alright …. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom and clean myself off."

Finn, who had been sitting next to Jack and was also covered in our drinks, stood up too. He didn't look happy.

"Yeah, I might join you Jack" he said.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I screamed at Harry. "YOU'RE SUCH AN IMMATURE PRICK AND THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD EVER GO OUT WITH YOU!" I said, before storming off to the bathroom.

I sat in the empty cubicle for a few minutes and cried. I was so embarrassed, Jack and Finn would never want to be friends with us now.

"Sienna" Meeley called, knocking on the cubicle door. "Let me in." I opened the door and she came and sat beside me on top of the toilet. "It's not your fault honey, Jack and Finn know that."

"But Harry's usually so nice to people, why is he suddenly acting like such an idiot?" I asked, wiping away my tears.

"I think you know that, honey. So what's this about him asking you out?" she said.

"Nothing. And now there's no way I will ever go out with him!"

She smiled at me. "C'mon, let's go back outside."

"I don't want to see Jack and Finn again though, what will they say?!" I said, looking horrified.

"They've actually left already, I think Jack wanted to take off those wet clothes" Meeley replied.

"He could have just taken them off here, I don't think anyone would have minded" I said, grinning cheekily at her.

She laughed. "How about we go back to the dorms and order a pizza? I don't think the staff want Harry in the restaurant any longer."

We walked back outside and everyone in the restaurant was staring at us.

Harry rushed over to me. "Sienna, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! Please don't be mad at me!" I turned away from him and walked over to my friends.

Lily put her arm around me. "Let's go."

Harry went to follow us out the door.

"You can find your own way home" Nicole said, glaring at him.

We climbed into the car and as I turned back to see Harry standing alone outside the restaurant looking lost, as he watched us drive away.


End file.
